The Fifth Nation
by Cosmic Guardian
Summary: As the four nations of Gamindustri fight over dominance the CPUs learn that their shares are falling. The goddesses move to investigate and they find another nation has risen and is gaining power fast.
1. Loss of shares

Chapter. 1

Gamindustri. A reality shift world of four nations fighting for superiority. Land of purple progress, Planeptune. Where development thrives. Land of black regality, Lastation. Where machinery rule. Land of white serenity, Lowee. Where harmony is king. Land of green pastures, Leanbox. Where community stands on top.

Each of those lands fight for their peoples faith, to be turned into share to supple the goddesses with power they need to compete. Unknown to the goddesses a gathering of people has formed outside the nations.

A new nation was being born.

...

Vert opened her room door with arms full of energy drinks and snacks. She set everything down at her deck and sorted them as her computer started up.

When she was finished, Vert logged into her game and checked her clan list. "Still offline? It's been over a mouth now." Vert sighed dishearteningly all of her online friends have been disappearing until . "Guess I won't be doing any raids today." She closed out of the MMO and loaded a fighting game to play.

It was early in the afternoon when Vert let out a yawn, she looked at her timer to find she have only been playing for an hour. "This is odd, the marathon has barley started and I'm this tired?" Vert continued playing her game but was quickly losing focus until she lost the match. "No! That was a ranked fight too!"

She stood up from her chair then felt her legs give and fell back into her seat. Vert grabbed one of her energy drinks and drank the whole thing. With renewed energy Vert stood up again, she went to her office.

She opened the door to find tons of paperwork and data chip scattered around the room. "I really need to get someone to do this for me." Vert pushed most of the work onto the floor to find a laptop underneath and opened it.

Turning it on the first thing Vert saw was a chart show that Leanbox's shares were in a free fall.

"Goodness, my shares are dropping fast!" She transformed into her HDD form. "If the others think I'm take this lying down they got another thing coming!" Vert opened her balcony doors and flew off into the sky, headed for Lastation.

…

In the black nation of Lastation's basilicom Noire and Uni were getting buried under piles of paper, signing everything that came in hoping it would stop soon. The sisters didn't stop even look up when they heard a knock at their door. "Busy!" Shouted Noire, not looking up from her desk.

The door opened and Vert stepped in. "Hello Noire, playing catch up I see."

Noire put down her pen to see her visitor. "No, I actually work for my nation. Not sit around playing games."

Vert looked around the room, seeing all the paperwork scattered around. "You do look busy; if it's too much for you then maybe you should stop stealing my shares."

"Stealing you shares? I'm not stealing, if anything I'm trying to keep the ones I have!"

"Keeping what you have?" Vert picked up some of the paper to see they were forms for shutting down factories and businesses.

"Give me that!" Noire got up from her desk to take the papers back. "It's rude to read other people's work!"

"Why are you closing so many of your businesses aren't you worried your nation will collapse?"

"I'm doing what I can! People have been disappearing in Lastation so I have to close down everything that doesn't have enough workers. I need them to keep what still works in Lastation intact." Noire rubbed the sides of her eyes. "This whole disaster is giving me a headache."

Vert tilted her head as she remembered something. "That's right! Many of my raiding friends have also gone dark as well. I just thought they couldn't play for a while."

"I have an idea!" Uni spoke up to get the CPUs attention. "If you're both losing shares why not go see who's taking them and beat the crap of them!"

Noire changed into her HDD form. "That's an excellent idea Uni! You stay her and keep signing, I'll sort this out!" Noire opened her window and flew outside.

"Hey wait!" Vert changed as well and gave chase.

"Norie!" Uni watched her sister leave; she turned back to the work ahead of her and drooped. "I just wanna die right now."

…

At the top of the Planeptune basilicom Neptune opened her refrigerator to take out a pudding cup. "Mmm, pudding. This will give me the super charge I need!" As she was about to open it her balcony door burst open.

"Nepture!" Noire and Vert shouted, both still in their HDD forms.

"Whoa!" Neptune jumped in surprise, dropping her pudding. "No… How can I go on with nothing to live for…?" Neptune fell to her hands and knees over the fallen dessert and saw the lid on it was still closed. "Oh it's fine. Everything's coming up Nep!"

Noire was losing her patience. "Could you be serous for a moment?!"

The door opened as Nepgear and Histoire entered. "Sister we've got trouble!"

Vert changed back into her human form, run to Nepgear to give her a hug. "I've missed you so much Nepgear. Why don't you can see me anymore?"

"Goodness. I'm sorry Vert it's just that we've been having trouble with our shares."

"You as well?" Noire also reverted to her human form. "I came by thinking you two were stealing my shares."

"Mine as well." Commented Vert.

"Could you let go, please Vert?"

Vert held Nepgear tighter. "No. We have so much time to catch up on!"

"A mystery you say?" Neptune brought her spoon to her mouth, acting like it was a smoking pipe. "Three CPUs lose their shares, an unknown thief aims to cut us down and rule the world!"

Noire shook her head in disbelief. "Do you even listen to what you're saying? We already know who the thief is."

The balcony windows shatter as Blanc burst into the basilicom in her HDD form. "Neptune, you're dead!"

Neptune's face went deadpanned. "I'm the thief? No, it wasn't me! It was the seven fingered ghost controlling my delicate body as I sleep!"

"How can you be the thief? You're losing shares like the rest of us!"

Blanc slammed her large axe into the floor, breaking through to the room below. "One of you bitches is stealing my shares and ruining Lowee. So I'll just kill you all, that way I know I got the right one!"

"Everyone please calm down and listen to me!" Histoire spoke with such authority that everyone stopped to listen. Blanc changed to her human form but still held her weapon that also changed into a hammer while Vert let go of Nepgear.

"This is a problem that all the nations of Gamindustri face. Someone or something is draining the shares from all the nations and people are disappearing."

"Maybe they're all falling into-"

Noire put her hand over Neptune's mouth. "You don't get to talk!"

"Thank you Noire." Histoire cleared her throats. "As I was saying, I've been following this matter hoping it was nothing. Shares disappear now and then but always come back, but now a third of Gamindustri's shares are gone."

"They can't just up and vanish, they have to be somewhere." Blanc pointed out.

"Yes. It's taken three weeks but I've found where they are. I can teleport you there but I don't know what you'll find."

Neptune pulled Noire's hand away from her mouth. "Looks like it's another call from adventure for Neptune! I'll find who or whatever's doing us wrong and slam them to dust!"

"The hell you are!" Blanc held her hammer over her shoulder. "You're just going to take all the shares for yourself! So I'm going too!"

"Some of those shares are mine too so I'm going as well!" Noire patted the rapier at her hip to leave out any question.

Vert laughed a little, seeing the other CPUs banding together. "My, this is turning into quite the party. I'll go along as well."

"Nep jr, you hold down the castle. Histy take us to parts unknown!" Histoire transported the four CPUs out of the basilicom.

"Be safe." Prayed Nepgear.

…

The four CPUs reappeared in an open field. Neptune drew her katana then gave it a few swings. "So where is it? Where's the dark creepy fortress in the middle of a lava pit, home to a mean old witch that just wants friends?!"

"Neptune, turn around." Said Blanc dryly.

Before the CPUs was land sprawling with nature. Large trees fused together with buildings and walkways made of light connecting them all. On the ground there were roads with shops on the sides of them as cars drove by. In the sky were ships with multiple lights underneath them to keep them afloat.

People walked around as if everything was normal in this place where nature and machines were in harmony, as they stepped on stepped on large panels and a beam of light shot down on them from the trees and carried the up to the higher levels and carried others to the ground.

As the goddesses gazed upon the wonderment Blanc was the first to speak. "What is this place? It couldn't have existed for long or it'd be all over the net."

Neptune cut in with star gazed eyes. "This place is so cool! Nep jr would faint if she saw this place."

The CPUs entered the hybrid city to find whoever was in charge. As they searched Noire spotted some people and pointed at them. "Look! Those are some of the missing people form Lastation!"

Blanc looked around and found some from her nation as well. "Looks like were found where the kidnapped being held."

"Maybe the witch like, took people of the streets and mind controlled make this place." Neptune's body shook. "My brain isn't ready for a thinking battle!"

"Why don't we just ask someone if they know who's in charge? That way we can get back home ASAP." Said Vert.

Neptune jumped with excitement. "Right, and while you're all being brainwashed I'll swoop in for the kill! Genius Vert."

"Hey you're not gonna be the hero!" Shouted Noire.

"Yes I am and I'll prove it! The first person I talk to will lead us to where we need to go for plot convinces." Neptune took off running towards the first person she spotted.

It was young man in his late teens speaking to an NPC. He wore a dark grey shirt and pants, a sliver coat that reaches down to his knees and white boots. His eyes were grey and had shoulder length hair with a sliver streak in the front.

"So take a part of your game and make two copies, one in eight bit and one in sixteen bit. Play them both and use the one you like better. In fact…" The teen took a phone from his coat and started search through the contact list. "I know someone who makes their own music, as long as you credit her she'll help you out."

"Thank you sir!"

"Just keep up the good work; along as you put your heart into it others will love it." The young man shook hands with the NPC and watched them leave.

"Hey buddy!" The teen turned to see Neptune, with the others with her.

"Ah, more newcomers." He placed his hand over his heart and bowed to greeted them. "Welcome to the nation of In-D. I am it's CPU Sliver Heart, but you can call me Quincy."

! #$%^&*(()_)+_+}"?{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Also check out my partner for this story Fear Ripper, he's been a big help in making this. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	2. Here to stay

Chapter. 2

The goddesses were stunned from what Quincy had told them, realizing that a new competitor stood before them.

"Please, follow me to the basilicom. We'll get everything sorted out there."

Neptune shook her head to regain her composer. "Now hold on mister! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Like how you could take our shares so quickly!" Commented Noire.

"Share?" Quincy examined the goddesses as an idea formed. "Do you mean you're all CPUs as well?"

Blanc was losing her patience as the conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Of course we're CPUs! What, were you born yesterday?"

"Two months ago, actually."

"Seriously?" Quincy nods and Blanc backs away.

Losing ground Noire took charge of the situation. "W-well, even if you're two months old you still don't have a right to kidnap people."

Quincy was surprised by the accusation. "Kidnapped? These people came to In-D of their own choice. Most of them founded it, I was born to keep watch of this new nation and help it prosper."

"And you just go out and tell everyone you're the CPU?" Asked Vert.

"Would it be better if I stayed in an ivory tower?" The goddesses flinched at Quincy's comment. "A CPU's job in to make their nation great. How can I achieve that by hiding from the people?"

"But a CPU needs to be the image of their nation!" Neptune then pokes at Quincy chest and looked over his outfit. "And you look way too plain."

"Well, forgive me for not being as flamboyant as you are."

"What now?" Question marks appeared over Neptune's head.

"I prefer a genuine and humble appearance to let my citizens know that I'm approachable."

Neptune was getting more confused by Qunicy's words. "Are you speaking the same language anymore?"

Qunicy folded his arms, smirking at the smaller goddess. "Does my intrinsic intellect irk you?"

"Grrr!" Neptune stomped her foot while waving her fist. "Alright, them's fightin words!"

"How are you sure they're 'fighting words' as you call them if you don't understand them?"

"I, it, you, was, got, for…" Neptune fell to the ground, staring blankly up to the sky.

"Guess she really wasn't ready for a brain battle." Vert commented. "Now then, we'd like for you to give back the shares and people you took from us."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. In-D's citizens came here of their own will. Are you telling me that you would deny freedom to your nations? I guess it's worse than I thought."

"What do you mean worse?" Asked Noire.

"In-D was formed because people we tired of how the four nations were being run. Like Leanbox and its need to put DRM in everything."

"That's to protect Leanbox's work from piracy!"

"Does it work?"

Vert was starting to panic. "Sort of…"

Quincy turned Noire. "Lastation claims to be ahead of the curve in tech but is all just a lie."

"It, it's not my fault that everyone gives Lastation so much hype!"

"Hype that you personally make?"

"You can't prove that!" sweat was running down Noire's face.

"I have many citizens who say otherwise, may I call them now?" Quincy held up is phone.

"Don't!" Noire dove for the device.

Quincy placed his phone back in his coat. "The fact that you tried to hide it proves it."

Neptune jumps back onto her feet. "Hey buddy, are you being a bit mean to your fellow CPUs?"

Quincy patted Neptune's head. "Your right, at least they did something. What was the last thing Planeptune did to earn shares?"

Neptune laughed hesitantly. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

"At least nothing is better then what Lowee is doing."

"You say anything." Blanc rested her hammer on her shoulder.

"Maintain a family friendly facade which Lowee does through scrubbing away any ounce of personality from its citizens, until all that's left behind are the awkward scripted moments, executives with smiles etched like scars on their cold faces, and no amount of genuine heart on display."

Blanic raised her hammer over her head and leaped at Quincy. Quincy reached his arm into his coat and pulled it out, now wearing an ash colored gauntlet. He held out his hand and a teal barrier formed around Quincy to stop the attack.

"You have less shares then me, fighting on my turf. Did you really think this would work?"

Blanc grew angrier as each swing of her hammer had no effect. She changed into her HDD form and flew several feet up to come crashing down with her axe. Quincy put a matching gauntlet on his other arm and held his hands up. Blanc's weapon was stopped by a stronger barrier then before.

"Damn it! How the hell are you doing that?"

Quincy grinned at Blanc as he kept his hands out. "Can't give away all my secrets."

Blanc hovered over the ground and swung her axe into it. "I'm not gonna stand for this! I don't need you making my job harder!"

"Then what will you do?"

"I can turn your land into a creator that's what!"

"Fine, go ahead. But think of how your land will view it. Lowee will lose more faith in you when they learn you sacrificed your own people."

Blanc grinded her teeth, with no other opinion she turned away from the group and flew off to Lowee.

Neptune stared wide eyed at Quincy. "That was gutsy! No one's scared off Blanc like that!"

Quincy put his arms in his coat again to take off his gauntlets. "Well, I look forward to competing and befriending all of you."

Noire laughed. "As if I'd befriend the enemy!"

Vert covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a laugh. "And yet you came with all of us."

Noire changed into her HDD form and hovered into the air. "I'll prove Lastation is better than your little nation will ever be!" With that Noire took off into the sky.

"Is she always like that?"

Vert patted Quincy on the back. "You have a lot to learn about tsunderes."

"Well, maybe you two will be more open to talk." Quincy held out his hand to Neptune.

Neptune tackled Qunicy and hugged him. "As long as you don't try to steal my main character role!"

"Okay then, I'm sorry I didn't get any of your names."

"Oh right! I'm Neptune, CPU of Planeptune!"

"A pleasure. And you are?" Qunicy held his hand to Vert.

Vert smiled and took his hand. "Vert. Your land has a lot of things in common with Leanbox." Vert squeezed Quincy's hand tightly and leaned closer. "But I'll do whatever it takes to keep my nation going." Vert let go of Quincy's hand and stepped back. "Please come to Leanbox, I'd love to show you around."

Quincy rubbed his hand and smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer soon."

"HEY!" Neptune waved her hand over head and she was jumping up and down. "Don't forget Planeptune! You should come see me too, I even have a little sister!"

"Really?" Learning that Neptune had a sister sparked interest in Quincy. _"That could be useful to grow a better relationship with Planeptune."_

"Hmm." Neptune stood on her toes to lean closer to Quincy face with a smug look. "Are you into little sisters?"

Quincy shook his head and stepped back. "Hardly. I'll come by and see you and your nation as well Neptune."

"Promise?"

Quincy looked away. "I'll see what I can do."

"Well that's all we came for, see you soon Quincy!"

"Farewell Quincy."

Quincy gives the remaining women a bow. "May you both have a safe journey."

Neptune and Vert transformed into their HDD forms and flew off to their homes. Quincy watched and waved until they were out of sight. His smile quickly faded and he headed for his basilicom. Walking through the streets he watched the people go about their day, doing whatever was needed.

Quincy smiled lightly but it disappeared just as fast. He picked up speed to get home, which was the tallest tree in In-D.

Quincy entered the basilicom, closed the door behind him and leaned on it. He let out a long sigh and pushed himself off. "What am I gonna do now?" Quincy walked to the back of the basilicom and rode another beam of light to his home at the top of the tree. Quincy opened the front door and stepped inside.

Quincy entered a long hallway with doorways on both sides, He took the first left entryway which lead to a living room. The walls and floor were made of polished wood with several skylights to make up the ceiling; the room consisted of a four seated sofa and two armchairs around a glass coffee table, on the table were two wireless controllers. Across the room was a large flat screen TV on a top of a gaming stand with shelves filled with consoles and game cases. In each corner there was a lamp on a stand with a hanging planter over it.

Quincy sat down on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

"Is that you Quincy?!" A shout came from the hall then a teen boy stepped into the living room. He had short silver hair and grey shaded eyes behind black framed glasses. Wearing a midnight blue hoodie with a plain white t-shirt under it, and black jeans, with a set of goggles hanging around his neck. He held a screwdriver in one hand and a hard drive in the other.

"Hey Tech-u." Quincy greeted tiredly.

"Rough day?" Quincy didn't answer so the teen took a seat next to him. Tech-u put the screwdriver in his hoodie and placed the hard drive on the glass table. "Come on bro, tell me what's up."

Quincy lifted his head from his hands and looks up to the sky. "The other CPUs came by today."

"No way, what happened?" Tech-u's curiosity turned to concern.

"It didn't go over so well." Quincy hung his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It was hard enough without them knowing now two of CPUs will be actively trying to bring us down."

"Everything will be fine."

"Everything isn't going to be fine!" Quincy lowered his hand. "I can't do this. I can't lead In-D, I'm just not cut out for it." Tech-u smacked Quincy in the back of the head with his palm. "Ow!"

"Do you know what shares are?" Tech-u spoke in a stern tone.

"People's faith."

"How do you expect people to believe in you if you don't believe in yourself? You're the CPU of In-D, are you a god or a coward?" Tech-u placed his hand on his brother's back. "Things get harder, yes, but that's life. That doesn't mean you get to slink away, stand with your head up, your chest out, and face it head on."

Quincy exhaled and turned to his brother. "You right."

"I'm always right." Tech-u removed his hand and zipped up his hoodie. "So, you said 'two of the CPUs', how many were there?"

"All four. Lastation and Lowee want nothing to do with us, but Planeptune and Leanbox are interested in at least talking."

"See? It's not all bad."

Quincy leaned back into the sofa, rubbing the side of his face. "But what if it doesn't go anywhere from their? What if In-D is just a fad and everyone moves on?"

"What if Gamidustri implodes, or a meteor crashes down on us? A lot of things can happen." Quincy looked up at the sky light and Tech-u flicked him on the ear. "The meteor was a joke, it's not gonna happen."

"Sorry."

"I swear, you only look at the negative. I want you to promise me you'll try to look at the brighter side of things."

Quincy casts his gaze to the floor. "You know I hate making promises."

Tech-u flicked his brother on the ear again. "Because you don't believe in yourself. Like I said, how do you expect people to have faith in you…"

"If I don't have faith in myself." Quincy exhaled slowly and looked at his brother. "Okay, I'll try."

"Good." Tech-u picked up the hard drive he put on the table and showed it Quincy. "On another topic, I need some money to buy more parts."

"I gave you a thousand credits to buy parts, what did you do with it?"

"I did, but it, ah…" Tech-u looked around the room as he thought of what to say. "It blew up." Tech-u felt worried that his older brother would be upset with him, but Quincy smiled gently then started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

Quincy calmed down and wiped his eyes then hugged his little brother. "I needed that, I love you Tech-u." Quincy stood up and ruffled Tech-u's hair. "Come on, let's get you those parts."

! #! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Also check out my partner on this story Fear Ripper we all need love. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	3. Divide in the houses

Chapter. 3

Snow gently fell in Lowee as Blanc returned home; as she flew to her basilicom Blanc noticed several of Lowee's businesses were closed. Blanc tightened her fists as her anger rose; In-D was stealing the life blood of her nation.

The goddess landed on her basilicom balcony and changed back into her human form. Blanc shook the snow off her clothes before stepping inside.

Blanc was still anger at what Quincy said to her about Lowee as she entered her room. Now that she knew that she couldn't just destroy In-D Blanc looked for her laptop and decided to write as a way to calm down.

Not a minute after Blanc started up her computer she was getting messages about more missing citizens. Feeling her anger rise Blanc searched the internet for information on In-D, she had no trouble as everyone online seemed to be talking about it.

"A nation founded by people wanting to make their own games. Tch, it'll never last." In her search Blanc found a link to buy and download games being made in In-D, each of them with comments on how the game was good and what needed to be improved on.

The more Blanc read the more her anger faded and she began feel disheartened, Blanc now believed that Quincy created this community driven system. "In-D is about people putting their faith in themselves; Silver heart is creating a world that doesn't need CPUs. Why?"

Blanc heard laughter coming from the room next door; she closed her laptop and exited into the hall to see what it was, hoping her sisters could help her relax. Opening the door to her sister's room Blanc found her Rom and Ram playing a side scrolling beat'em up.

The twins stopped and turned to their door to see their older sister come in. "Hey Blanc! We got this cool game, come play with us!" Boasted Ram.

Rom giggled as she played as well. "Lots of fun."

Blanc snapped when she saw the game they were playing, it was one of the games she found that was made in In-D.

Ram stood up and looked at Blanc who had gone as still as stone. "Blanc, you okay?"

Blanc raised her hammer and pushed passed Ram to smash her sister's TV, console, and everything around it.

Rom got up and ran to the other side of room, she watched in horror as Blanc destroyed half of their room.

"What was that for!?" Ram shouted as she and Rom backed away for the mess.

"If you like In-D so much then go live there!" Blanc dropped her hammer and stormed out.

In the aftermath Rom fell to the floor and started to cry as Ram tried to comfort her while holding back her own tears. They'd see Blanc this anger and were afraid of what was to come.

Blanc stomped angrily through the hall as returned to her own room, once she shut her door she was quickly filled with guilt and regret. Blanc sank to the floor and buried her face into her hands.

Maybe her sisters didn't know the game came from In-D, even if they did she didn't have to take her anger out on her them. Blanc wanted to apologize to Rom and Ram but didn't know how to do it.

With no better option Blanc decided to wait it out while planning her attack against In-D

...

The skies over Lastation have been much clearer than they were over the past few months. Noire flew low to see several of the factories in her nation have stopped billowing smoke as a sign of being closed down.

Though Noire was happy to see her nation look better, the cause of it made her feel dispirited.

Finally returning to her basilicom Noire flew through her room window, changing back into her human form as she landed. "He thinks he can just create a nation and steam roll over mine? Not while I'm around!" Norie's stomach grumbled and she looked around to make sure she was alone.

"Why can't I look cool for once?" Noire headed for the kitchen and spotted Uni with a bag of ice on his wrist. Norie dashed to her sister's side thinking she was hurt. "What happened?!"

"I'm fine Norie, it's just my arm cramped sighing all the work you left."

Seeing Uni in this state created guilt to eat at Norie for leaving her sister to all the work. She patted Uni on the back and gave an approving nod. "You can rest for the day. I'm proud of you stepping up to take charge while I was gone."

"Thank you Noire." Uni was delighted to receive praise from Noire. "Did you find out what was stealing our shares?"

Norie shook her head and signed. "Yes but, it's not going to be easy to get them back."

"Why not?"

"Another nation has appeared, it goes by In-D." Uni straighten up when she heard the name. "Uni, do you know something about it?"

"I, I uh..." Uni wanted to escape but Noire saw it and towered over her.

"Don't lie to me Uni, what do you know?"

"Only if you promise you won't get mad."

Noire stared at Uni for a minute then exhaled. "Okay, I guess."

Uni lead Norie to her room, on Uni's computer was a page form In-D's main site. "I found this site when I was looking for new games to play. I commented on how some could be better, talked with people who wanted to make games, even bought some I thought were good." Uni saw the color drain from Noire's face. "But I thought it was a site make by a company, not an enemy nation!"

Noire was shaken to her core; she looked down at Uni's computer to see she had bought over a dozen games. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Over a month now." Uni was afraid of what her sister would do, she had never seen her so emotionless.

"Over a month? You've been under minding Lastation for over a month?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

"I'm not mad, just disappointed." Noire turned away from Uni and left the room.

Noire's words cut deep into Uni heart. Tears rolled down her eyes as she silently cried, unable to make a sound. Uni rolled into bed and cried into her pillow, repeating the words 'I'm sorry' over and over.

As Noire returned to her office she felt conflicted. She felt terrible for what she said to her Uni but on the other hand she was helping In-D grow. Noire pinched the bridge of her nose and stood by her window.

The streets weren't as lively as they once were, people were leaving her nation and there was very little she could do to stop them.

Noire punched her window frame and looked to the sky. "In-D is a threat, one I have to destroy."

...

The skies were crystal clear as Neptune returned to her home. From high above Planeptune looked like it always has but now that she knew that a fifth nation was in Gamindusti Neptune was getting the feeling that her lazy days were over.

Neptune hover by her room window to open it and fly inside to land. With her feet on the floor Neptune changed back into her human form. "Nep jr, Histy, I'm home!"

"Neptune!" Nepgear came into the room with Histoire. "Did you find out what was stealing our shares?"

"Yupper! Get this, there's a new nation in Gamindustusti!"

"Wow! What's it like?" Neptune explained the appearance In-D and what she had learned there, even about its CPU Quincy."

Nepgear was enthralled to learn about this new land, everything about make her want to run out and see it in person.

Histoire on the other hand didn't feel as cheery about this news as the CPUs were. She raised a finger to her cheek to think about what this meant for the future of the world. "This is very bad, if this nation keeps growing unchallenged it would bring Planeptune, no all of Gamindustri to its knees."

"Oh lighten up Histy! We have a new friend and he seems nice enough."

"I wouldn't be so submissive of this Neptune. In-D is in control of a third of Gamindutri's shares and is still gaining more, and if this keeps up which nation do you think will fall first?"

"Why do I feel like I should know this?"

"Planeptune will be no more."

"OH! So Quincy is really a super villian, looking to take over the world." Neptune slapped her hands on her forehead. "I should've blasted him when I had the chance, but I fell for his wicked charms!"

"I doubt this Quincy is a villain, but I haven't seen him in person so I can't say for sure." Histoire noticed Nepgear was in deep thought. "Nepgear is something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just when I think of In-D I feel like I know it from somewhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's like, oh no!" Nepgear ran to her room, Neptune and Histoire chased after her. Inside Nepgear started her computer and went online. The other two watched her quickly type away to bring up a web page. "There it is! In-D!"

Everyone read the information to learn how In-D worked. Neptune took several steps back as she pretended to faint. "No! That monster has sunken his claws into my sister!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Historie was unamused by the pair's antics. "Nepgear, did you know you were supporting In-D by buying their games?"

"I, well... I was but I didn't know it was a nation against us! I'm really sorry!"

Neptune came up from behind Nepgear and patted her back. "Hey chin up bucko. We all make mistakes."

Historie nods to agree with Neptune for once. "Yes but that doesn't change the situation we're in."

"Then let's talk to him, he promised to come visit sometime!"

"Sometime won't do. We'll need to bring Silver Heart here or go to him."

"Then let's go now, no time like today as they say."

"Can't we go tomorrow?" Asked Nepgear. "I mean, even if we fly there it'll be dark before we get there."

"Blaa! Fine we'll go at first light!" Neptune wasn't happy with the plan but was willing to follow along.

"Yes, I'm okay with this. I'd like to go as well."

"But Histy who will look after Planeptune with you gone?"

"It'll be fine for an hours. Unless you wish to stay behind?"

Neptune backpedaled at the response. "No, no. I'm think you're right!"

Historie let out a sigh. "Anything to get out of work."

...

The sun was setting over the ocean as Vert made her way back to Leanbox, the goddess descended to get a better look at the light reflecting off the water. Everything seemed so peaceful as Vert flew over the water, when Leanbox was in sight Vert ascended to fly over the nation.

Looking down at her nation Vert saw her citizens walking the streets and returning to their homes. On the outside it didn't seem like anything was wrong.

Vert saw her basilicom and picked up speed, she hover by her window and opened it once inside her changed to her human form and noticed she was in her office will all of her unfinished work still scattered around. "I need really need someone to do this for me."

Vert left her office and headed for her room once inside she wanted to look up information on In-D, in her search she found a list of games made by the nation's citizens.

Now intrigued Vert bought and downloaded one, it looked like a simple farming game so she thought she'd kill an hour or two on it.

Nine hours had past when Vert let out a yawn as she looked out her window to see it was the dead of night, looking at her clock Vert was shocked to how long she's been playing. "These games from In-D are better than I thought."

Returning to the list of game Vert had an idea. _"If I can forge an alliance with Quincy maybe he'll do all the work, then I can play games all day know Leanbox will be taken care of."_ Vert smiled at her idea as she bought and downloaded another game.

Vert's door opened up as Chika stepped in holding some folded sheets. She spotted Vert at her computer and dropped what she was holding. "Vert!" Chika ran to her goddess ad hugged her. "Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you!"

"Sorry about that." Vert stood up from her seat. "I went out to find out why our shares have been sinking and guess what I found. A new nation!"

"What!" Chika stumbled back from this news. "How can you be so calm know that we have more compaction?"

"But they make some wonderful games, I just played one and now I want to see more."

"Well as long as you're having fun..." Chika wasn't sure if this was going to be alright but was just glad to see Vert happy. "So what's this new nation like?"

"It's called In-D, it kind of looks like Leanbox with how much green there is. There's building growing with trees too. I even met its CPU Silver heart, He seems very nice."

"He?! The CPU is a he?!"

"Yes-"

"I'll see In-D burned to the ground be for I let that creature lay a finger on you, I swear it!" Chika turned and dashed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Vert shook her head and went to play more of her games as they finished downloading.

! #$%^&*()_+}":{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Also I'd like to thank my partner Fear Ripper for making sure this can out perfect. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	4. Silver and Purple

In the late morning The CPUs of Planeptune and Histoire arrived outside of In-D. The goddesses changed into their human forms as they landed.

"Whoa, that was a trip!" Neptune jumped a few times to get the feeling in her legs again. "So where do we find Quincy again?"

"I believe you should know since you were the one who met him." Histoire looked at the city of In-D. "This is truly a wonder of a nation. Let's search for someone who can point us to the basilicom."

Neptune pumps her fist as her legs were back to normal. "Right-o! Ready Nep jr?" Nepgear was silently staring at the city with stars in her eyes. "Nep jr, you okay there?"

"It's so pretty... How does it work? How are the buildings actually growing with the trees?" Nepgear started walking into the city.

"Uh, Nep jr?"

Histoire let out a long sigh. "I think she'll be fine. Let her go for now, we'll call her when we're done."

"Oh okay then!" Neptune and Histoire entered the city, near the entrance they found a machine with roots growing out of the ground. On top of the machine was blue orb that created a holographic image of the city. "This is too wow!"

"Please speak you destination." A robotic voice spoke from the machine.

"We'd like to find the basilicom." Asked Histoire. The largest tree in the holograph turned red. "Looks like were found our destination."

"Alright! Let's get going!" Neptune looked around to see the biggest tree, once found she took Histoire and took off in a dead run.

Going through the city Histoire saw several of Planeptune's missing people. She was happy to know they were okay but still felt betrayed that they'd choice to leave for this new nation.

Neptune was more interested in the buildings the people. The paths of light connect the trees and carrying everyone to the higher levels, it was all so pretty to Neptune. As they got further into the city Neptune slowed to a walk as there were more paths of lights connecting everything.

The branches blocked some of the sun to keep the city from being too hot, the sun still came through to mix with the lights, giving the city a feeling of enchantment.

"This place is almost something from a fairy tale book." Commented Neptune.

Histoire couldn't help but agree. "Very true. Please Neptune, can we hurry up again?"

"Ahh, why?"

"Did you forget why we're here?"

Neptune pouted the rest of the way as she walked to the largest tree in the city. Arriving at their destination Neptune stepped on a metal panel and was lifted up to the mid-level of the tree and outside the basilicom. Unlike the ground level with all of its streets made of metal, the paths were made of polished wood with metal railing growing from the wood.

The doors to the basilicom were made of wood with metal growing over it like vines, the doors opened inward to allow Neptune and Histoire to enter.

The basilicom hall was filled with orbs of light hover in the air. On the sides of the hall were large stain windows though very little light came through them. A blue carpet stretched from the doors to the front deck, along its sides were pew growing from the wood floor, the frames were metal with the seats made of wood.

Neptune and Histoire approached the front desk to find a small white duck wearing a top hat and holding a pen with one wing on the desk.

"Hello!" Neptune placed Histoire on the desk and looked at the duck. "It's so cute!" The duck quaked and put down the pen. On the desk was a phone, the duck slid its foot on the phone and it starting ringing.

 _"Hello?"_ Quincy's voice came from the phone.

"Quincy?"

 _"Neptune? What brings you back?"_

"I just came to see my new friend! Oh, and Histoire wants to meet you too."

 _"Okay then, Hat can you take them to the lounge for me?"_

The duck quaked and hung up, it jumped off the desk and waved its wing for the girls to follow.

...

On the ground streets of In-D Nepgear wondered aimlessly as she took in the sights. Everything about the city was a mystery as she wanted to know how it worked. Stopping at one of the many trees and pressed her hand on it, the wood and metal mixed together perfectly.

The sound of clanking metal caught her attenuation, Nepgear turned to the sound and saw a shop selling machine parts. Nepgear gleamed and ran to the shop, inside the shelves were filled with different odds and ends. Nepgear quickly began grabbing several metal parts and devices.

As Nepgear reached out and grabbed a hard drive from the shelf another hand grabbed it at the same time. Nepgear's eye followed the hand to a boy with silver hair. "Excuse me, I kind of need this."

"So do I." The boy gently pulled on the hard drive. "I saw it first so it's mine."

"I reached for it and got her first. So I should have it." Nepgear also starting pulling the hard drive closer to her. "I need it for one of my projects."

The boy smiled as he pulled harder on the device. "I need it for one of mine too. I'm sure that's another one around here for you."

Nepgear smiled as well as she pulled harder on the device as well. "Then why can't you look for it, please I need it."

"Why do you need it?" The two were locked in a stalemate.

"Why do you need it?" Nepgear returned the question.

The boy looked over Nepgear then around the shop. "How good are you with machine?"

"I've built a mech once."

The boy smiled as he became interested. "Tell you what, you let me have this I let you come and see what I'm working on."

Nepgear thought about but still didn't let go of the hard drive. "Can I get to tinker with it?"

"If you're as good as you say, I'd appreciate the help." Nepgear let go of the device and walked with him to purchase the parts she had. "So you got a name?"

"Oh right! I'm Nepgear."

"I'm Tech-u." The two paid for their items and walked out of the shop. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from planeptune, I'm visiting with my sister and friend, but I got side tracked. Now I don't know where they are."

"Are you moving to In-D?"

"N-No."

"Who are you seeing?"

"The CPU."

"Why would you be seeing him?"

Nepgear thought about it for a moment then decide to be honest. "Because I'm the CPU candidate of Planeptune."

Tech-u did a double take that this news. "Really."

"Is that bad?"

Tech-u shook his head as he waved his hand. "No. To be honest with you, I'm also a candidate."

"Really?!" Nepgears surprised by her luck.

"CPU candidate silver brother Tech-u is my full title. But I'd like it if you just called me Tech-u."

Nepgear nearly jumped in glee. "Yes, and you can just call me Nepgear."

"Deal. Come on I'll take you to my basilicom. Our older siblings will meet us there soon or later."

...

Quincy arrived outside the lounge where his guests were waiting. Each time Quincy grabbed the handle was overcome with fear and backed away. _"I can't do it."_ Quincy leaned against the wall opponent of the door. _"Why is she here? Did our last meeting not go as well as I thought?"_ The CPU sank to the floor. _"I already have two other CPUs who want to me fail, I can't have another one."_

Tech-u's words from yesterday echoed in Quincy's mind, he took a deep breath and stood up. _"How will In-D believe in me if I don't believe in me?"_ Quincy stood by the door and reached for the handle. "Here we go." Quincy put on his game face and opened the door. "Sorry for the wait, welcome back to In-D."

Stepping inside Quincy to find Neptune with a fairy on an opened book along with a duck beside her.

"Hi Quincy!" Neptune jumped up to greet Quincy.

"Hello as well." Histoire also welcomed Quincy.

"Hey Neptune." Quincy gave a formal bow to the CPU and turned to the fairy. "And you are?"

"I am Historie, oracle of Planeptune."

"A pleasure, I'm Quincy." The duck quaked to Quincy. "You too Hat."

"Hat?" Asked Neptune.

"He's the oracle of In-D, Hat."

Neptune and Histoire looked at the duck then back to Quincy. Historie was the one to ask. "A duck?"

"Yes, he's been helping me for almost as long as I've been around. I was walking around In-D and saw Hat walking down the street writing on paper with a pen. It was so cute I had to take him home."

"And you made him your oracle?"

Hat quaked at Histoire and Quincy nodded. "He's very good at his job."

Histoire hung head and sighed. "Am I really competing with a duck?" Histoire shook her head. "Anyway, we're here because I wished to meet you."

"Well met then."

Histoire circled around Quincy. "What are your plans for your nation?"

"Why are you concerned with how I run my nation? I just want In-D to thrive, it's not my aim to destroy the other nations. Shares are needed for a nation to exist, we fight for them, yes, but that doesn't mean we need to be greedy and take them all."

"Says the one with two thirds."

Qunicy grinned as he raised his hand to his chin. "Does that mean I'm working too hard, or is your goddess not working hard enough?"

"Neptune is doing just fine for-"

"Ahh!" Neptune was on the floor with her arms up as Hat attacked her. The duck flapped his wings as he kicked at Neptune, she covered her face with her arms to keep Hat from hitting her.

"Hat, enough!" Quincy snapped his fingers and Hat stopped and flew back to the table, he crossed his arms and smirked. "You were saying?"

Histoire buried her face in her hands. "Neptune...

"I just wanted the hat."

Quincy chuckled a bit. "Hat doesn't like anyone touching his top hat." Hat quaked to Quincy, who took a cracker from his coat and tossed it to the duck. "Need a hand?" Quincy reached into his coat again, this time pulling out one of his gauntlets. Putting it on he raised his arm and a teal energy formed around Neptune, lifting her up to her feet.

"How did you do that?"

Quincy took off the gauntlet and showed it to Neptune. "My matter gauntlets. With them I can create and energy and manipulate it however I what." Quincy put his piece of armor back in his coat. "It's still early, what's say we take this to my place? I have a pile of games for Neptune to play while Histoire and I talk business."

"What games do you have?"

"What do you like?" The answer got Neptune to follow him out of the lounge, she picked up Histoire as Hat flew up and landed on Qunicy's shoulder.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Also check out my partner on this Fear Ripper, give his work some love. It'll next time CG out. PEACE!


	5. Two mechanics

Tech-u lead Nepgear through the city of In-D to the largest tree. People were walking to and from the large metal panel that lead to the mid-level of the tree but the two candidates. They went around to tree until they found a grey rectangle, Tech-u placed his hand on it and a doorway from on the tree.

"To get to the top you have to go through the bisilicom, I got this put in for easier access."

"This is amazing..." Nepgear followed Tech-u into the door way to a smaller metal panel.

A yellow came down and quickly lifted them up. They arrived in a room with glass walls and a floor appeared under them as the light faded. The roof lifted and moved into the floor along with the glass. The top of the tree was a large open field with a two buildings and a walkway to them.

One of the buildings looked like a hanger while the other was house. "The hanger is where I get most of my projects done. My brother had in make for me since most of my projects tend to... blow up."

Nepgear giggled as they walked. "I have that problem too."

"R and D right?" Tech-u opened the hanger's side door to get inside.

Inside the hanger Nepgear's jaw almost fell to the floor, the hanger was filled with broken and half-finished machines. Hanging from the roof was an airship with three of its engines on the back, the fourth one on the floor beneath it in parts.

"Welcome to my workshop! This is where I spent most of my time making whatever I can think of." Tech-u waves his hand over the hanger. "As you can see... I tend to stop working on this as new ideas come to mind."

"What are you making now?" Nepgear's hands were twitching as she wanted to jump on everything and stat taking them apart, some to put together.

"Over here!" Tech-u called to Nepgear as he stood by the engine, Nepgear dashed to Tech-u to watch him. Tech-u took out the hard drive from the bag and placed it on the floor, he unzipped his hoodie then took out a pair of wrenches. "Could you undo the bolt on the right side, I'll get the left."

"Okay!" Nepgear took one of the wrenches and got to work. "So why is a hard drive needed for an engine?"

"So it can work in junction with the systems on the ship." The candidates took off all the bolts and put down their tools. "Okay grab the plate." They lifted the metal plate off the engine and sent it aside.

Inside the machine Nepgear saw parts that were made of wood and some were metal infused with wood.

"We call it mech-copse, working name. Its wood that's as tough as any metal that grows in In-D."

"How does metal grow?" Nepgear rubbed her fingers against the wood, it had the same texture as wood but when she pounded on it the wood made a metal clank.

"Something about a distortion underground, Quincy is better with history, I'm just a mechanic. What I know is that because they're plants they get energy from the sun. That energy not only makes the plants grow but also powers anything connected to it."

"Is that why all the building are built into the trees? What about all the lights?"

"Can you pull out that red box?" Nepgear spotted the box in question with a handle on the side of it, she pulled it out and opened it.

Inside were several loose wires connected to the walls. Tech-u took off his glasses and pulled the goggles around his neck to his eyes before he started connecting the wires to the hard drive. "The lights are actually bugs that feed on the energy of the trees. There's conductors between the trees that release energy to each other. The bugs bunch up and as they eat that energy they form a bridge."

"And the bugs don't mind? What about the lifts? Lifts..." Nepgear felt her skin scrawl at the thought bugs picking her up and carrying her.

Tech-u smiled and shook his head. "Yeah it's better if you don't think about it." Tech-u put the hard drive into the box and closed it. "The bridge conductors shot energy at each other to create a deadlock, that's how the bugs stay still. The panels on the ground however are taking the energy form the roots and sends it back to the higher areas of the trees."

"And because the energy is moving..."

"The bugs are moving." Nepgear held her arms as her skin scrawled again, causing Tech-u to laugh again. "Like I said, better if you don't think about it." Tech-u placed the the red box back in the engine. "Well that's my part, you're turn. How come you want to talk to my brother?"

Nepgear picked up a side of the metal plate as Tech-u grabbed the other to help lift it. "Histoire, Planeptune's oracle, wanted to meet to CPU to see what kind of character he was."

"So you wanted to see if he was evil or something?" The plate was placed back on the engine and the two picked up their tools to put the bolts back in place. "You got nothing to worry about, big bro is as peace loving as you can get."

"Oh, thank goodness." The candidates finished tightening the bolts, Nepgear gave Tech-u his wrench back and he put it back in his hoodie. "That was fun. So what do we do next?"

"I'll get it reattached to the ship later, my heavy lifter isn't here. For now I got this hover bike I can't get hover." Tech-u and Nepgear walked to a motorcycle with metal disks for wheels laying sideways on the ground.

Nepgear silently walked around the motorcycle twice then looked to Tech-u. "Can I look inside?"

"If it'll help you can tear it to pieces. What tools do you need?"

"What tools do you have?"

Tech-u opened his hoodie to reveal the inner layers were covered in tools of all sizes. "What do you want?"

Nepgear picked out tools from the hoodie, she felt weird taking the items from Tech-u this way but it was overweight by her interest in the machine that surrounded her. When Nepgear had everything she needed she got to work removing the disks from the hover bike.

Tools and parts littered the floor around the candidates as they took apart the hover disks. Nepgear looked over each part as she looked for the problem, she reached down for a screwdriver and Tech-u's hand laid on top of hers as he wanted it as well.

The candidates looked at each other for a moment before quickly pulling away. "Your hands are soft for a mechanic."

"I usually wear gloves." Nepgear rubbed the back of her hand, she reached for the tool again but stopped as Tech-u did the same.

"You can take it." Tech-u pulled another screwdriver out of his hoodie and continued his work.

"I think I found the problem, the power transformers you're using aren't strong enough."

"Really? They're strong enough to power everything else I use." Tech-u looked around his workshop and sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to update everything."

"I can help if you want."

"Sure, let's get this back together first though." Tech-u reconnected the parts to the hover bike as Nepgear connected the scattered parts together. "So now you know what In-D's like, what's your nation like?"

Nepgear lightly tapped a wrench to her chin as she thought. "Planeptune is like a futuristic nation filled with towering skyscrapers and futuristic like building structures. It the nation with the most advanced technology in all of Gamindustri."

"Oh really?" Tech-u eyes sparkled at the thought of a futuristic city.

Nepgear notice the looked Tech-u was making and snickered. "A noticeable structure on Planeptune is the Neptower, a large tower which can be seen anywhere within the city."

"I'd love to see it. Maybe you'll give me the tour."

"I'd love too! It's so nice to finally have someone with an interest in machines like me."

Tech-u grinned as he finished getting one of the disks in place. "Yeah, it's hard to find someone to talk shop with. Quincy helps sometimes but he's not a gear head."

"I know, sometime I have to keep my sister out of my room so she doesn't break anything. Neptune is a klutz but I love her."

"That's family for you, were stuck with them but we wouldn't change them." Tech-u stretched his arms up as he was finished and now was waiting on Nepgear. "So what's your sister like?"

Nepgear stopped working at Tech-u's question. "Neptune is very carefree but also careless. She'll jump head first into anything, dangerous or not."

"Sounds reckless. And she's the CPU of your nation?"

Nepgear waved her and in a 'sort of' gestures. "Histoire looks after most of the day-to-day business. But Neptune has some good points. She's usually perky and is very affectionate to generally anyone, to the point of giving them cute nicknames."

"Wonder what mine will be."

"Okay your turn what's your brother like?" Nepgear completed the disk and gave it to Tech-u.

"Let's see, Quincy is..." Tech-u put down his tools and turned to Nepgear. "Quincy has two faces, in crowds he's Silver heart. Willing to help anyone, talks and acts like the god of In-D everyone loves."

"Wow, he sounds wonderful."

Tech-u's smile faded. "But then there's his other face. When he's alone, Quincy breaks down."

"Breaks down?"

"He has anxiety issues and falls into depression. Sometimes I find him in his room, telling himself he can't run In-D. That's when I go in and tell him he's doing fine."

"Oh, so you're like is pillar of support!" Nepgear clapped her hands together.

Tech-u shrugged at the response. "I guess. He does tend to over react when it comes to my safety."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you next time. I think that's enough backstory for one day." Tech-u looked at his watched then started putting his tools in his hoodie. "I'll put this back on later, let's head into my place. Quincy should be back by now."

Tech-u stood up and offered his hand to Nepgear. "Thank you." The candidates exited the hanger, Tech-u locked the door behind him before they walked to the house.

! #$%^&*()_++}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	6. Crystal caves

Chapter. 6

Quincy opened the door to his home to let Neptune and Histoire inside. The visitors headed straight for the living room where Neptune spotted the flat-screen TV with game consoles connected to it. Neptune let down Histoire on the coffee table and jumped at games.

"Please, make yourselves at home." Quincy leaned on the door frame.

"I think Neptune beat you to it." Sighed Histoire. Hat quaked and flew off of Quincy's shoulder to stand next to Histoire. "Hello Hat." Hat quaked at her.

"He says hello."

Neptune rummaged through the collection of games. "Hey Quincy, come play!" Neptune held up a fighting game.

"Sure Neptune, be warned I'm not that good at those games." Quincy took a seat next to Neptune.

Histoire made a light cough to get the CPUs attention. "Quincy, my I ask where you keep your lands records?"

"Oh sure, Hat can you show her?" The duck quacked then jumped off the table, Hat waved his wing for Histoire to follow. "Time to game Neptune."

The CPUs loaded the game and picked their characters. After playing a few matches Neptune threw her hands into the air. "Woo! Seven to none!"

Quincy smiled as he shook his head. "Told you I wasn't good at fighting games. Now if we were racing then you'd be completely wreaked."

"Oh really now." Neptune grinned as she glared at Quincy. "No one can beat at racing, I got the need for speed!"

"We'll see." Quincy stood up and switched games.

After the two CPUs played a few races Neptune threw her hands up again, this time in frustration. "Come on! You have to be cheating!"

"When you were winning it was fair, but when I'm winning I'm cheating?" Quincy questioned. "That's seven to none, we're even. Want to keep going or shall we play something else?" Quincy changed the games for him and Neptune to play.

Neptune proved she was better at shooters while Quincy was won the strategy games. It came down to the platformer games, Quincy and Neptune were on the edges of their seats as the played. With their gaming prides on the line they both weren't going to give an inch.

"You not gonna win Quincy!"

"Big talkers are the weak ones."

The two CPUs were too into their game to notice the candidates walk in. Tech-u and Nepgear glanced to each other than Tech-u knocked on the door frame. "Hello." The CPUs stopped playing and turned to the candidates. "You two having fun?"

"Hey bro." Quincy paused the game and stood up. "Neptune this is Tech-u, my little brother."

"Hello there." Tech-u gave small wave.

"Tech-u this is Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune."

"Nice to meet you!" Neptune jumped to her feet, she grabbed Tech-u's hand with both hands and shook it. Neptune then glanced over to her sister. "You two know each other already? Is this going to be one of those stories?"

"What are you talking about?" Quincy tilted his head.

Nepgear looked to Quincy and bowed lightly. "Hello there. I'm Nepgear, CPU candidates of Planeptune."

"A pleasure, I'm Quincy, CPU of In-D." Quincy held his hand on his chest and bowed as well. "Has Tech-u been good to you?"

Tech-u crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same Quincy."

"Tech-u has been a great friend. He's shown and told me a lot about In-D." Nepgear pressed her hands together.

Quincy nods with a smile. "Glad to hear you had a good time in In-D."

"It's so cool that we're all here together!" Neptune was bouncing with excitement.

"I agree Neptune, I'd like this to be the start of a great relationship for our nations. Would you both like to stay for lunch?"

"Neptune." Histiore returned to the living room with duck. "Nepgear, you here too."

"Hello Histy, find what you needed?"

"Yes Nepgear. We should go back to Planeptune to get this new information processed."

Neptune slumped her shoulders. "Do we have too?"

"You can come back any time, and they can come see us as well. We shouldn't over stay our welcome."

Quincy waved his hand. "It's fine, I don't have a problem with you all staying a bit longer." Quincy's phone rang, he reached into his coat to answer it. "Hello? Yes, got it. Okay." Quincy closed his phone and put it away. "Sorry everyone, work calls. Another crystal beast came up."

"Crystal beast?" Asked Histoire.

"They come up from below Indie, we call them beasts since each one can take a different form. If it's not rude I'd like to ask for your help."

"Of course we'll help, we friends now, right?" Neptune held up his fist as she asked with concern.

"Thank you. Follow me." Quincy led the group down the hall to a metal door with a hand scanner next to it. Quincy placed his hand on it and the door slid open, revealing an elevator. "This way."

"So what are crystal beasts?" Asked Nepgear as the stepped into the elevator.

"You remember what I told you about the trees in In-D?" Asked Tech-u, to which Nepgear nods. "Some of the energy in the roots drips into the underground caves and forms into crystals. The crystals can be mines and used as batteries."

"That sounds wonderful."

"But with it come risks." Said Quincy. "If too much energy forms in a big enough crystal or if serval crystals are gather together they turn into a beast."

"So are these beats things, like scary and ugly things?" Neptune wondered.

"Some of them can be cute actually. It just depends on how crystal is use and how strong the crystals are."

"Crystal pets. Still in development." Said tech-u.

"I want one, I want one, I want one!" Neptune was jumping as she clapped her hands.

Quincy held out his hand, trying to get Neptune to stop. "You'll get one when they're ready, right now we're trying to figure out how to make them tame."

The elevator door opened to reveal a massive cavern with crystals of many sizes, shapes and colors growing and glowing everywhere. "For now we need to focus on the task at hand, shall we?" Quincy put on his gauntlets.

"It's so pretty." Neptune stepped out into the cave. She saw a small pink crystal growing and pulled it out of the dirt. "I'm putting this in my room for a night light."

Quincy waved his hand and an aura formed over the crystal and his gauntlet. The aura's color was blue then turned green. "You can keep it if you want, it's safe."

"Woo!" Neptune stuffed the crystal into her hoodie pocket. "So where is this beasty thing?"

Quincy held out his hand as his gauntlet and it glowed red. "That's not good, this one isn't gonna go down easy."

"Will we need our HDD for this?" Tech-u asked with a hint of discomfort.

"Hopefully not. This way, everyone get your weapons ready."

"Got it!" Neptune sang as she unsheathed her katana.

Nepgear took out her beam sword hilt then switched it on. "I'm ready."

Lines of seemingly data formed around Tech-u's hands and two dark blue chakrams with crossed rods in the center of the chakrams as green spikes lining the outer rings at sparked with electricity. "Ready to go."

Neptune and Nepgear stared at tech-u's weapons. "Those look so cool!" The sister spoke at once.

"Thanks." Tech-u gave a slight nod.

Quincy led everyone into the cavern as they got deeper inside they found more crystals but of darker colors. Seeing the wonder on the Planeptune CPUs faces Quincy decided to talk about it. "The deeper we go the darker the crystals get, they get dark when they have more power."

"Why is that?" Asked Nepgear.

Tech-u shrugged his shoulders. "We still don't know. Indie has only been around for a few months, so there's things that are still a mystery."

"Hold up!" Quincy stopped and everyone took up a fighting stance.

"Where is it?!" Neptune's eyes dart everywhere.

Quincy snapped his fingers and four daggers of energy formed. He swung his arm and the daggers flew towards a large yellow crystal clinging to the wall.

The daggers impaled into the crystal and it broke off the wall. As it rolled down the crystal reshaped itself into a glowing crystal tiger.

"Time to fight! Everyone behind me!" The tiger opened its mouth and fired a yellow beam, as everyone gathered behind Quincy held up his arm as his gauntlets and created a shield to block the beam. "They always start with a beam attack." The beam stopped and Quincy's shield disappeared. "Let's go!"

Tech-u attacked first by throwing one of his chakram, striking the crystal beast in the head and cracked it then the chakram returned to him.

"My turn!" Neptune dashed to the tiger and jumped to its right as the beast tried to bite her. Neptune swung her katana at the tiger's back but her blade bounced off.

"Aim for the legs!" Shouted Tech-u. He throw his chakram again at one of the beast's hind legs and broke it.

Nepgear charged at the beast and side stepped as it lounged at her, as it pasted Nepgear swung her beam sword at the beast and cut off the legs on its right side.

As the crystal beast fell it struggled to move with its last leg but Nepturne cut it off. "Woo! Down for the count!" The CPU started jumping up and down as their target was crippled.

The beast raised its head and fired a laser at Nepgear. "Nepgear!" Tech-u jumped in front of her and held up his chakrams. Most of the beam was blocked by the chakrams but some of the attack still got through and blasted Tech-u.

"Tech-u!" Quincy watched his brother fall back with a grown. Energy flared out of his gauntlets as he turned to the beast and ran towards it, a great sword forming in his hand. "Dragon fang!"

Quincy used his SP skill, he jumped into the air and slammed his sword onto the beast. As his sword cracked the monsters body Quincy hopped and formed spear with one hand and stabbed it into the monster, as Quincy landed he swung his sword low and took out the beast's head, hurling his sword into the air. Energy formed around Quincy's hand to create a clawed hand and grabbed the beast, throwing it into a wall. Quincy grabbed his sword as it fell to the ground and threw it at the beast to shatter it.

As the crystal beast was dead Quincy ran to his brother and raised his arm. "Patch!" A large cloth with stiches around the sides and laid over Tech-u. The cloth fades away after a moment as Tech-u's injuries were healed. "Tech-u, you okay?" Quincy kneeled down to her brother to check for wounds.

"I'm fine Quincy, you worry too much." Tech-u stood up and saw the crystal beast reforming from the shards. Tech-u pushed Quincy aside and used his SP skill. "Relentless Tech!"

The chakrams charge with electricity and hovered over Tech-u's hands, they spin so fast that they look like two disks. When he threw them they strike the enemy and bounced back to Tech-u who launched them repeatedly until the creature was shattered again.

"Now it's over." Tech-u's weapons dissipated and dusted off his clothes. "Let's get out of here before some more appear."

"If more appear we'll have to crush them."

Neptune looked down the cavern. "How far does this cave go? Are there like stronger crystal monster things deeper in?"

Quincy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, we don't know what's down there. Besides, I'm more interested in getting In-D well established before I spend my day's spelunking. Shall we head back up?"

"Bla! Fine!" Neptune didn't like the idea of leaving the cave unexplored but gave know that her new friends would be upset if she went alone.

As the CPUs started walking back Tech-u noticed a yellow shard from the beast on the ground. Tech-u picked it up and chased after Nepgear. "Hey Nepgear!" Tech-u slowed down to walk beside her. "Here, hope you like it."

"Oh thank you!" Nepgear took the shard and gazed into it. "It's so pretty." Nepgear gave Tech-u a tight hug, Tech-u returned the favor as well.

Neptune saw the interaction and snickered. "One heart point with Tech-u."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Also check out my partner for this story Fear Ripper, he helped make this story so show him some love. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	7. Amethyst

Chapter. 7

The CPUs rode the lift back up to the top of the basilicom, the door slid open Quincy stepped out as he clapped his hands. "So, who's hungry?" Neptune's stomach let out a growl. "Okay then, follow me."

Quincy led them to the dining room where they found Histoire reading a book on the table. "Hello everyone. Did it go well?"

"It well super well! Check out this thing!" Neptune held out the crystal to show Histoire. "Isn't it so pretty?"

"It looks beautiful."

"I have one too." Nepgear showed her crystal to Histoire as well.

"Would you like one too?" Asked Quincy.

Histoire snapped back to Quincy and shook her head. "No, I couldn't ask for you to put yourself in danger for me."

"If it was trouble I wouldn't have offered Histoire. I'll get you one later." Quincy put on his gauntlets as went to the kitchen. "Everyone take a seat, I'll have something ready in a bit."

Neptune jumped into a chair as the other took their own seats. "So when can we go into that cave and find all the goodies down there?"

Tech-u shook his head watching the hyperactive CPU. "Quincy doesn't want to go down there until In-D in about to stand on its own. We're having trouble with the crystal beasts but only go after the ones trying to get to the surface."

"Isn't fighting monsters want you have guild for?" Asked Histoire.

"A guild?"

Neptune placed her hand on the table and leaned closer to Tech-u. "You don't have a guild here? So that's why you two do everything yourself!"

Histoire sighed. "Neptune sit down. A guild is where people can take quests and help keep up shares in you nation. Tech-u, if it would help I could speak to the guild in Planeptune about opening a branch here."

Tech-u leaned back in his chair. "That would help free up some time for us."

"Free up what time?" Quincy stepped out into the dining room with plates of baked apples hover around him. Quincy took a seat as the plate landed in front of everyone.

"Histoire wants to help us by getting us a guild to lighten our work."

"Woo! This looks great!" Neptune dug into food. Nepgear and Histoire looked embarrassed as Quincy and Tech-u were confused.

"Are you sure she's the older sister?" Asked Quincy. The others began to eat as they kept a light conversation going.

They talked about their nations and the conversation turned back to the crystal cave under In-D.

"So Quincy when are we going down below?" Asked Neptune.

"First I'll have to see how this 'guild' works out, if all goes well maybe we can all go looking down there."

"Promise?"

Quincy glanced to his brother to find his gaze on him. "I'll... I promise."

"Yeah!" Neptune was bouncing happily as Quincy's hands fidgeted under the table.

Histoire noticed then spoke up. "Thank you for your hospitality, I believe it's time for us to go."

"Really?"

"It takes two hours to fly back to Planeptune. We've been gone for too long, but if you want to let your work pile up-"

"No, no! We should go!" Neptune was in a panic.

"Thank you for today Tech-u." Nepgear stood up as her sister jumped up.

"No problem. It's been a pleasure."

"Hmmmm..." Neptune glared at the candidates

"What are you 'Hmming' about?" Asked Quincy.

"Noooothing!" Neptune picked up Histoire and went outside. Quincy looked to the younger CPUs as they followed her out.

Once there were outside and a short distance away from the buildings the Planeptune changed into their HDD forms.

Tech-u was in awe seeing the two in their goddess forms. "You like what you see?" Commented Neptune with a wink.

Tech-u looked to the ground as Neptune stared at him. "Sorry."

Quincy held out his hand to Neptune. "Till we meet again, Purple Heart."

Neptune took his hand and shook it. "Come by Planeptune sometime, I'd like to see your HDD form. Be good till then, Silver Heart."

"Fly safe Nepgear." Tech-u held out his hand out to Nepgear. Neptune smirked as she gave her sister a light shove. Nepgear crashed into Tech-u who took a couple steps back from the force. "I got you."

"I'm so sorry! I think I tripped."

"Your floating, how did you trip?"

Quincy raised an eyebrow to Neptune as she laughed with hand covering her mouth, Neptune took off into the sky. Nepgear let go of Tech-u and joined her sister.

The brothers waved to the sister as they flew away.

Once the CPUs were out of sight Quincy exhaled and placed his hands on his knees. "They're gone."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You think that went well?"

Tech-u punched his brother in the arm. "Yes it did."

Quincy stood and looked to the sky. "I guess that's one on our side."

"In that case, can you give me a hand with my airship."

"Sure." The brothers headed for the hanger, Tech-u opened the door and went over to his engine. "You finally get this thing ready?"

"Yeah I found the missing part when I found Nepgear."

Quincy used his gauntlets to lift up Tech-u and engine. "So, you and Nepgear. How close are you two?"

"What you getting at? I just met her today."

"I'm just asking."

"She likes to tinker with machines, even helped with a couple things here."

"That's good, with your friendship we can kept Planeptune on our side."

Tech-u took out his tool and attach the engine to the airship. "Besides isn't making ties to other nations your job?"

"Right, sorry..."

"I'm joking Quincy!" Tech-u glanced to see his brother looking down. "Would you stop being so down on yourself? It went fine today, proud of you for showing some bravery. Even promising to Neptune."

"Just hope I can keep it."

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Quincy looked up to see the engine and Tech-u falling. "Sorry!" Quincy stopped them and moved them back into place.

"Hold it still will you?"

"Sorry!"

"Anyway." Tech-u got back to work on attaching the engine. "How did you and Neptune do?"

"She's fun to be around, just have to get uses to her randomness."

"So are we going to Planeptune soon?"

"Actually I'm think we should go to Leanbox. Vert also wanted me to stop by."

"Really?" Tech-u spun back to Quincy. "But Nepgear said Planeptune is like a futuristic city."

"We need all the help we can get Tech-u. We have more shares than the other nations but we're still new." An idea came to Quincy, he lifted himself up to get a closer look at what Tech-u was doing. "How about this, you get this airship working and we'll go to Planeptune. No matter what else we have going on."

"Promise."

"Tech-u..." Quincy looked away from his brother and exhaled. "I promise."

"What was that?"

Quincy turned to Tech-u and look him in the eye. "I said I promise."

"Good." tech-u tapped his wrench on the engine. "Cause this will be done before too long."

"Yeah I heard that before." Quincy looked at all the half-finished machine that littered the hanger.

"This will be different, this time I have an actual reason to finish something."

...

After a long flight over Gamindustri Neptune, Nepgear, and Histoire returned to Planeptune. The goddesses landed on their balcony and changed back to their human forms.

"Woo! Glad to be home!" As Neptune slid open the glass door a pair of arms wrapped around.

"Nep-nep!" Neptune pushed the person back to an arm's length to see it was Compa. "Where were you? We were supposed to play today!"

"Oh right! Sorry, I forgot!"

"What was so importent that you forgot your own friends?" On the other side of the room was IF watching everyone.

"Hey Iffy!" Neptune jumped around as she waved for IF to come closer.

"Hi Compa, hi Iffy."

"Hello everyone." Nepgear and Histoire greeted their old friends.

Neptune waved her hand to get the attetion back to her. "Get this, there's a whole new nation out there!"

"A new nation?" Compa was exited at the news.

IF on the other hand was shocked by this news. "Wait really? What's it called?"

"You don't about Iffy? I thought you knew everything." Said Nepgear.

"I know a lot but I can't know everything. But a whole nation, how did I miss that?"

"We've just come back from there." Histoire spoke up as she flew into the center of the group. "The nation is called In-D. Also, IF may I speak to you on a certain matter."

"Sure what do you need?" Histoire and IF began to talk business.

Compa turned bacik to the CPUs to speak to them. "So what's it's like?"

Nepgear wanted to answer but her sister beat her to it. "It's super cool, there's huge giant trees with metal and gears in them. Light showed taking poeple to get tree to tree!"

"It sounds so pretty."

"It is pretty." Nepgear took her chance. "And it's CPU is a guy."

"A guy?" question marks appear over Compa's head.

"His name is Quincy, and he has a brother named Tech-u."

Compa noticed a glow in Neptune and Nepgear's pockets. "Hey what's that?" Compa pointed to the glows.

The CPUs reached for the glows and took their crystals. "Pretty cool, right? We got this from Quincy!"

"It's so shiny. I want one too!"

"Sister, is just me or are these glowing brighter then when we got them?"

Neptune looked down at the crystal. "I don't know, maybe it's a piece of a key to a door hiding a super secret treasure!"

"Won't be the first time one of your wide ideas came true." Commented Compa.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Also check out my partner for this story Fear Ripper, he just posted a new story. Stop by and show some love. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	8. Welcome to Leanbox

Chapter. 8

The following night Quincy was tossing and turning in his sleep. The CPU dreamt of being in the crystal cavern, he looked around to find crystal that glowed with dark colors, some were almost black.

 _"Defect! Defect!"_

Quincy held his head as it felt like it was going to split open.

 _"Defect! Defect!"_

"Stop it..." Quincy dropped to his knees, his body was fazing. "Stop calling me that..."

 _"Defect! Defect!"_

"Stop it! Please, stop!" Quincy's body was tearing itself apart. "Stop it... I'm not a defect!"

Quincy awoke and sat up, he was breathing hard and covered is sweat. After taking a moment to calm himself Quincy threw off the blankets and got up, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. The CPU walked into the bathroom and splash water onto his face. He shook his hands to get the water and looked at himself in the mirror, quickly looking away to grabbing a towel.

"Quincy are you okay?" Tech-u asked through the door after he knocked.

"I'm fine brother, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?" Quincy dried his face and hands then hung the towel. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, finding his brother dressed similarly. "You okay bro?"

"Tech-u... Do you have any weird dreams?"

"Weird how?" The brothers went to the kitchen, where Quincy picked up a water bottle from the counter. He took a sip then told his brother about his dream. "I'm not an expert on dreams and their meaning, but I think it's just your insecurities coming up."

Quincy took another sip of his water. "You think it's that simple?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Guess not... What are you doing up by the way?"

"I was..."

"Tech-u."

The younger brother brushed his hair back. "I was up fixing one of my clocks, it goes off every forty minutes."

"Alright, just get to bed soon. We're going to Leanbox in the morning."

"Really? Already?"

"We need to make allies little brother, Vert asked for a visit and it wouldn't do to make a lady wait."

"Well aren't you the gentleman." Tech-u stood up from his seat and yawned. "I'm going to bed, night bro."

"Sleep well Tech-u." Quincy capped his bottle and placed it on the counter. He looked out the window to see the stars shining. "Just a dream."

...

The next morning the silver brother got up and got ready for the today. Tech-u ran back to his room after breakfast, leaving Quincy with the dishes. When he finished cleaning Tech-u still didn't come out. "Tech-u let's go!" He shouted down the hall.

"I'm coming!"

"What are you bring, your whole workbench?! Come on!" Quincy tapped his index finger on the side of his head. Tech-u opened his door and finally stepped out. "What were you doing in there?"

"Don't rush me. I was getting all my tools in my hoodie."

"So you were packing your workbench." Quincy threw up his hand. "You all ready?"

"All set."

The brother went outside into the morning light. Quincy locked the door then put on his gauntlets. "So, how shall we travel?"

"Something cool but not threatening, first impressions are important."

"Agreed. Let's see... I got it!" Quincy clapped his hands, blue energy glowed around his hands as he waved them about as if painting with them. Two spheres appeared before him and reshaped into a pair of horses. Quincy slowly raised his hands and wings sprouted from the horses. "And there you go, pegasuses. Graceful and proud creatures."

"That'll show we're not threatening." Tech-u and Quincy climbed onto the winged horses, Tech-u patted the creature then turned to his brother. "Do you know how to get to Leanbox?"

"No, but that's what GPS is for." Quincy took his phone out and typed on it. "Okay we head south, to the sky!" The pegasus flapped its wings and took off into the air.

Tech-u shook his head and smirked, his pegasus flapped its wings and followed after Quincy.

Up in the sky the brothers could see all of Gameindustri. Quincy looked at his phone which pointed to a city on an island disconnected for the rest of the land. "This way Tech-u!"

Tech-u's pegasus followed Quincy as it's rider took in the sights. What caught his eye was the futuristic city to the west. "That's Planeptune?" Tech-u patted his shoes on the pegasus's sides to make it catch up to his brother. "Quincy!"

"What's up?"

"Look over there!" Tech-u pointed to Planeptune.

"We'll go there soon Tech-u. I promise."

Tech-u spun to Quincy in surprise, smiling widely that his brother made him a promise.

...

The sun was high in the sky to show the world it was noon. The pegasus pair hovered over the city of Leanbox. The nation was one full of nature surrounding the main city, Leanbox was filled with corporate buildings, warehouses, skyscrapers, and typical urban structures. A noticeable towering structure can be seen in the center Leanbox. It took a form of a colossal white structure with black streaks filled with green light in the middle of its perpendicular sides, which ends on a green circle in between.

"This is beautiful." Quincy looked over the lush green land around the city. "Our nation really are alike."

Tech-u on the other hand was interested efficiently of Leanbox's layout. "Any idea where we can find the CPU?" He glanced to the tower structure and pointed to it, hoping it was the basilicom. "Maybe that's it."

"Good a guess as any." Quincy lead the pegasuses to the base of the tower, the two landed and climbed off their mounts. Quincy snapped his fingers and his creations dissipated. The CPU took off his gauntlets and reached for the front door, stopping his hand.

"You okay?" Asked Tech-u.

"I can't..."

Tech-u's shoulders slumped. "This again?"

"What if Vert's doing something? We should have called first, but I didn't get her contact info. Is it rude to ask when you first met? Was it rude not ask when we did meet? What if this is a trap? But what if it's not and we stand her up? I can't do this, let's just go home-"

"Quincy!" Tech-u grabbed his brother by his arms. "Stop, panicking! For once in your life think positive! We did not fly here for nothing. We're going in, you're gonna put on your brave face, speak with Vert, and make friends with her. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Say like you mean it!"

"Okay!"

"There!" Tech-u let go of Quincy. "Honestly, where does this self-doubt come from?"

"I'm just scared I'm not doing enough."

Tech-u patted his brother's shoulder. "You're doing fine. Yes we're the CPUs but our people need to rely on themselves sometime too."

"Why are you always right?" Quincy ruffled Tech-u's hair.

"Because I am."

"Fair enough." Quincy took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "Show time." He grabbed the door and swung it open.

Inside the basilicom the brothers were greeted by a light skinned woman with very long, curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece with few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face. She wear a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. The woman looked up and down at the brothers with her almond-red eyes. "Hello there, what can I do for you boys?" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Miss."

"You can call me Chika. I'm the oracle of Leanbox"

"Chika. We wish to speak with your CPU Vert."

Chika's expression changed to a more serious manner. "You will refer to her as Lady Green Heart!"

"Okay then. May we speak with Lady Green Heart?"

"No! You don't get to meet the Lady after disrespecting her!"

"I meant no disrespect for your CPU. I just met her two days ago and she only told me that her name was Vert."

Chika pinched her nose. _"Why won't she ever tell me when you leaves the basilicom?"_

"You okay Miss Chika?" Asked Tech-u.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry, when did you meet Vert again?"

"Two days ago."

"Two days ago? Where was this?"

"In-D."

Chika though for a moment then grow suspicious of her guests. "Are you two from In-D?"

"I don't like where this is going." Said Tech-u.

"Why would you have met Vert in In-D?"

Quincy's worried were bubbling up but he forced them down to be brave for his brother. Quincy placed his hand on his chest and gave a slight bow. "I'm Quincy, Sliver Heart if you want to be formal. And this is my brother Tech-u."

"You, you're really Sliver Heart? THE Sliver Heart my darling Vert spoke of?"

"Yes, why would I lie?" Chika drew a spear from the back of her dress and lunged at Quincy. The CPU rolled out of the way and put on his gauntlets. "Tech-u find Vert!" Quincy created a shield blocked Chika's spear. "Tall woman, blond hair, green dress, GO!"

"Okay!" Tech-u to the stairs in the back of the hall.

"No you don't!" Chika kicked Quincy in the stomach to get him away then threw her spear at Tech-u, Quincy held out his hand and caught the spear in an energy field.

"No, you don't hurt my brother!" Quincy hurled the spear back at Chika hitting her with the hilt. _"Just beat her down without causing any real damage. No bladed weapons."_ Quincy conjured a pair of hammers.

...

Tech-u ran up the stairs to the highest level, as he reached the top Tech-u sat down on the stairs to catch his breath. "Hope Quincy's okay." Tech-u stood up and opened the door at the top of the stairs.

Behind the door was a lounge, in the center were two couches and five chair all lined around a large flat screen TV. Six computers lined the wall on the other side of the room, compete with controllers and headphones with microphones. A wall was made up of windows to give a view of Leanbox.

"This place is a gamer's paradise." Tech-u spotted a door across the room and ran to it, he opened it to reveal a lavished bedroom. In the center was a bed with a woman fast asleep. Tech-u sneaked closer to the woman, he noticed she had long blond hair and wore a green dress.

"This must be Vert." Tech-u carefully shook the woman to wake her. "Come on wake up."

Vert starred then let out a yawn. "Five more minutes." Vert waved her hand at Tech-u.

Tech-u grabbed Vert's arm and pulled her up. "Look you need to get up and help. Your oracle is fighting my brother!"

Vert yawned again as she rubbed her eyes then blinked a few times to clear her vision. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Tech-u. You met Quincy, right? He's my older brother. Right now-"

"You're so cute!" Vert placed her hands on Tech-u's face. "Quincy didn't say anything about a little brother!"

"Thank you, but-"

"You're just as cute as Nepgear!" Vert pulled Tech-u closer and hugged him tightly. "Why do all the other nations get little siblings?"

"Let go... Please!"

! #$%^&*()_+}"?P:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. And take a look at my partner's work as he helped me write this. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	9. Green Conflict

Chapter. 9

"Please... Let go!" Tech-u shoved against Vert and finally got her off of him. "Listen! I need your help, your oracle is fighting my brother!"

"Chika? Why would she be doing that?"

"I don't know, that's why I came looking for you!" Tech-u grabbed Vert's hand and pulled her up. "Come on already! We got to get to the ground floor!"

"Okay then, let's take care of it." Vert held Tech-u's hand and pulled him back out into her gaming room. "We can take the elevator down."

Tech-u signed with relief. "Good, I don't really want to climb those stairs again."

Vert lead Tech-u out of the gaming room and into the hall where she stopped at the elevator, Vert let go of Tech-u's hand to press the elevator call button. "So, what brings you to Leanbox?"

"Quincy said you asked him to come by. He wants to make some alliance with Leanbox."

"Really? That's wonderful!" The elevator opened and the two entered, Vert pressed another button and doors closed. "Your brother must be a very hard worker."

"Guy goes out into In-D every day to make sure everyone is happy and that nation is getting better."

"That's good." Tech-u's answer made Vert think her plan would work. _"If this goes well I might be able to get Quincy to do all the work, leaving me with to play games nonstop."_

"Vert?"

Tech-u's voice pulled her back to reality. "Yes?"

"Something funny? You're grinning like you just heard a joke."

"Oh, I'm just happy to know that Quincy came to see me." Vert threw her arms around Tech-u for another tight hug. "And that he has such a cute little brother."

"Let go... Please, stop..."

...

Quincy rolled under Chika's spear as she lunged at him with it. Quincy held out his hand to a bench, energy formed around it and it flew at Chika to knock her down. "Could you stop this?! I'm not here to fight!"

"You're here to destroy Leanbox!"

Quincy lifted another bench and hurled it a Chika, she leaped over the bench as Quincy threw another one to keep her back. "I'm here to make a partnership with Vert!"

"Partnership? You're proposing to her?!"

"No! A connection between our nations! Something to make our nations better."

"Easy for you to say as you're stealing Leanbox's shares!" Chika jumped up and charged.

Quincy swung his hand and bench flew into Chika's way to stop her attack. "I'm not stealing anything! We compete for shares, but there's a difference between friendly sparing and blood wars."

Chika swung her spear to throw the bench off her spear and summoned magic seal appeared and a large spear shot out of it. Quincy held up his arms and created a barrier along with two benches.

The spear broke through the barrier and pierced one of the benches, shoving the other one into Quincy. Quincy fell back and pushed the benches off of him. _"She has me in a corner! Tech-u where are you? Need to keep stalling, guess it's time to use it."_

Quincy jumped to his feet, he held up his hand as a pillar of light rose up from under him. The light quickly faded, revealing Quincy's HDD form.

His coat changed into a sleeveless black vest over a white chest plate that covered his upper body. His gauntlets changed into a larger and black version that reached up to his elbows and had grey, clawed fingertips. His lower half were covered in black armor the jetted out at the knees with tiny silver wings on his ankles. A silver cape with gold trims hung around his waist and covered his legs, save for the front. Behind him were nine sliver coffin shaped hexagonal plates hovering in a semi-circle. Quincy's hair changed to a bright silver with bangs that covered his eyes.

Chika held her spear at the ready as Quincy hovered an inch above the ground with his hands in his vest pockets. The two had a standoff for a minute until Chika spoke first. "Well? You gonna attack or what?"

"Eh, nay. That sounds like work, not a big fan of work." Quincy shrugged his shoulders. "How about we just go play some games together instead?"

"How about no." Chika summoned another magic seal and spear extended out of it.

Quincy drifted to his left and the spear flew past him. Chika attacked with her spear but Quincy raised a barrier to block all of her strikes. "Oh, are you not into games? How about books? I was reading this book about anti-gravity, now I can't put it down."

"You think you're funny?" Chika stopped her attack. "I'm gonna cut you in half."

"As long as you only take my left half, I'll be all right."

Chika held back a snicker. "Stop it!"

Quincy chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll spear you the puns."

Chika was trying not to smile. "Stop making jokes!"

"Fine. I'd leave but the doors just broke, I could fix it, but it hinges on other things."

Chika dropped her spear and started laughing uncontrollably.

The elevator door opened to let Vert and Tech-u out onto the ground floor. As the stepped out they saw Chika in a fit of laughter and Quincy in his HDD form.

Vert raised her hands to mouth when she saw Quincy. "Oh my."

Quincy heard Vert and turned to them. "Oh hello. Finally found her did you Tech-u?"

"Took a while to climb the stairs, we took the elevator down."

"Ah elevators. They're so uplifting, but then they let me down."

Vert smiled at the joke while Tech-u shrugged. "Quincy, you better not have been assaulting her with your lame jokes."

Quincy smiled as he put up his hands. "I'll stop. I'd tell you all a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction." Chika and Vert laughed while Tech-u face-palmed.

"Go back to your human form."

"Okay." Quincy sighed as he changed back. "Good to see you again Vert."

"Good to see you as well. Now, what's this I hear about you and Chika fighting?"

Chika calmed down and stood up to face Vert. "Vert this is the one you told me about. The male CPU trying to destroy Leanbox."

"Chika I didn't say he was doing that? Also I invited him to come by."

"You what?! Why didn't you tell?!"

"I wanted to, but you ran out when I told you about Quincy."

Chika was losing ground in the argument. "But he's stealing your shares."

"So are the other CPUs, you don't attack them, right?" Chika hung her head and Vert turned to her guests. "Well, welcome to Leanbox. I'm very sorry about Chika attacking you two."

"Thank you." Quincy gave a bow. "So, shall we talk business?" Quincy turned Tech-u and gave him a handful of credits. "Here, why not take a look around Leanbox. I'll call you when we're done."

Tech-u crossed his arms and glared at Quincy. "You think you can just brush me off when it's convenient for you?"

"You want to sit in on this?"

Tech-u took the credits. "No way, I'll see you when it's over." Tech-u patted Quincy on the arm and left the basilicom.

Quincy shrugged and fallowed Vert and Chika up the elevator.

...

Out in Leanbox Tech-u explored the city, unsure of where to go the candidate wondered aimlessly. Tech-u spotted a giant TV on a building with a concert playing on it. Tech-u stopped to watch the show for a couple of songs, he nodded when he heard enough and decided to get a move on.

As Tech-u started walking a spear flew towards him and struke the candidate in the chest. Tech-u fell back from the force, the spear dropped to the ground and Tech-u saw someone in a black cloak running. The CPU saw a hole in his hoodie, he opened it to see his tools blocked the spear from hurting him.

Tech-u chased after the person through the streets. The person dove into an alley and knock a trash can. Tech-u jumped over it to gain some ground on them. The person was stopped by a fence, they jumped and kicked off an alley wall and landed on the fence then climbed over it.

Tech-u summoned his chakrams and cut through the fence. With a clear shot Tech-u hurled one of his weapons that person, two of the chakram's spikes pierced into their back and they fell to the ground.

Tech-u stood over the person and pulled his chakram out of their back. "Now, who are you and why-"

A large black ring appeared over the right side of the person's back, the ring spun rapidly till it stopped and silver blade burst out to from a wing. The person stood up and drew a curved sword with a red glow on its edges. They pulled down on their hood and stood ready to fight.

"Okay, bring it!" The person raised their sword and ran towards Tech-u. "Predictable." Tech-u held out his chakram to catch the sword between the spikes and swung at the enemy with the other, stabbing them in the torso.

Tech-u heard static as he hurt his opponent, in the moment that Tech-u froze the attack shoved their shoulder into Tech-u, shoving him down.

The cloaked attacker pulled the chakram out of their body and hurled it at Tech-u.

Tech-u jumped back on his feet and caught the chakram, throwing it back. The attacker held out their sword to block the attack. The chakram didn't hit the attacker, instead it bounced off that wall and struke into their side.

Tech-u heard more static but didn't stop, he threw his second chakram and struke the attacker in the chest. More static were heard as the attacker seemingly began to scream at the ground and charged.

The chakrams vanished and reappeared in Tech-u's hands. Tech-u blocked the sword then kicked the attacker in the stomach, as it staggered back Tech-u impaled them with his weapons.

The attacker's body started to break up into blurred lines and separating. The attacker placed its hand on Tech-u face and shoved him back. The enemy turned away then took off into that sky, disappearing into as a silver light.

"What was that?" Tech-u dispelled his weapons and stood up. The CPU left the alley and returned to the street, retracing his steps to look for the spear that was thrown at him. After a few minutes spent searching the weapon was nowhere to be found.

Tech-u let out a sigh of frustration and decided to go back to the basilicom.

...

Tech-u burst through the basilicom doors, not seeing anyone he ran to the elevator. The door opened and Tech-u jumped in then press a bottom for it to move up.

Running down the hall Tech-u heard some shouting from the game room and threw open the door. Inside he saw Quincy and Vert playing a strategy game as Chika was watching Vert's side.

"Come on Vert, crush him!" Chika was pounding on the back of Vert's seat.

Vert rapidly typed on the keyboard, giving orders to her troops. "I'm trying my beat!"

Quincy glanced to the two women and grinned. "This is what happens when you strip outposts instead of using them as, you know, outposts."

Tech-u slammed the door behind him to get everyone's attention. "So this is what you call a business meeting?"

"Hey Tech-u!" Quincy stood up to greet his brother. "We got the matters handled pretty quickly, after that Vert figured we'd play a few games."

"So, what did you think of Leanbox?" Asked Vert as she stood up as well.

"Well... I was walking around when someone attacked me."

"What?" Quincy become concerned and looked over his brother. "Did they hurt you? Who was it?"

"I'm fine Quincy, and I didn't really get a good look at who it was. After they attacked me I chased them but they flew off in a silver light."

Quincy kneeled and hugged Tech-u tightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent you alone, I should've gone with you."

"Quincy." Tech-u pushed his brother off. "I said I'm fine. I can handle myself, and if I can't I'm more then able to get in contact with you." Tech-u took a breath then looked back at Quincy. "But, thank you for your concern."

"You two are so cute." Vert smiled lovingly to the brothers. Quincy stood up and the brothers looked to each other as they both scratched the back of their heads.

"You're okay, but I'll be watching you." Chika pointed at Quincy.

"Chika, could you help me look into this? I won't stand by knowing that someone tried to hurt sweet little Tech-u.

"Yes Vert, Tech-u can you tell me about who attacked you?" The canudidate explained what happened and what he saw. Chika wasn't happy helping her geasts, but seeing how important this was to her Vert Chika couldn't stand out of the way. "Okay, I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thank you, both of you." Quincy looked out the window to see what time it was. "I think it's time for us to go. Thank you for your hospitality." Quincy held out his hand.

"You're welcome anytime." Vert took Quincy's hand and shook it. "Just as long as you bring Tech-u."

"Deal."

"What?!" In Tech-u surprise Vert grabbed Tech-u and hugged him. "Get off of me!" The candidate struggled to break free.

"Okay that's enough. You don't want to break him." Quincy separated the CPUs.

Vert crossed her arms to pout. "Okay, but you'll come back, right?"

"I'll speak with my oracle and go over what we talked about. After that the three of us will come back, we'll let the oracles iron out the details."

"What's your oracle like?" Asked Chika.

"A duck. Literally. You'll like him." Quincy laughed at the confusion on Vert and Chika's faces. "I'll tell you that story next time. For now farewell." The silver brothers exited the gaming room and left the basilicom.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Also check out my partner on this story, Fear Ripper. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	10. Black and Grey

Chapter. 10

Hard times fell on Lastation, with the loss of so many shares monsters started to appear more frequently in the nation. Noire spent her days fighting this monsters, trying to regain the faith of her people.

Ever since Noire learned that Uni was buying games from In-D she had been distant with her little sister. Uni spent her time hiding in her room whenever Noire was out. When she was home Noire was usually too tired to talk or to anything with her sister.

Uni sat on her bed and looked out her window to the night sky. _"Just disappointed."_ Noire's words hung in Uni's head, repeating over and over. "Stupid In-D. If not for them..." Uni hugged her legs as she felt defeated. "If they..." An idea formed in Uni's head. "If In-D didn't exist, our shares would come back. The Noire wouldn't hate me anymore."

Uni jumped off her bed and got on her laptop. After a quick search she found the location of In-D along with information on its CPUs. Satisfied this what she found Uni pulled the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her arm as she left her room and crept to Noire's office, opening the door Uni found her sister asleep at her desk.

The sight was becoming normal for Uni, know how hard Noire was pushing herself to keep Lastation above water. Uni draped her blanket over Noire, seeing how tired she was just added more guilt to what Uni felt already. "I'll fix this, I promise."

Uni quietly left and closed the door behind her. "It's all In-D's fault." Uni kept telling herself that as she went back to her room, inside Uni picked her rifle and checked to see it was in working order. Grabbing her bag Uni filled it with items then threw it over her shoulder. Uni opened her window then jumped out, as she fell Uni changed into her HDD form and flew to In-D.

...

The following morning the silver brothers were outside working on a computer tower. Tech-u worked on putting the tower together as Quincy sat at a patio table, a laptop laid in front of him with cords connected to the computer.

Tech-u placed a panel on the tower and screwed into place. "Okay Quincy, start it up."

"On it." Quincy put down his phone and typed on the laptop. The computer started up but a warning sign flashed on the laptop's screen.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" Quincy as so and the computer shut down. "What was wrong with it?"

"Says the cooling fan didn't start."

"What!? I just fixed that!" Tech-u unscrewed the panel to take it off.

"You mean you 'made' it. You can't fix what never existed."

Tech-u pulled out a large wrench from his hoodie and waved it at Quincy. "I'm gonna hit you with this." The brothers laughed as they got back to work.

Quincy's phone rang, the owner checked to ID then answered. "Hey Duck, what do you need? Really!? Okay I'll be right there!" Quincy stood up and hung up.

"Something good?"

"Histoire did it. A Planeptune guild rep came by to talk about opening a guild hall in In-D!"

"That's great bro!"

"Yeah..." Quincy began to fidget with his hands. "Maybe I should let Duck handle it."

"Quincy."

"Okay, I'll do it. Just scared I'll mess it up."

Tech-u put down his tools and rubbed his forehead. "You got Planeptune and Leanbox on our side, this should be simple."

"You're right." Quincy placed his phone in his coat and straightened it. "You want to come?"

Tech-u pulled the fan unit out of the computer tower. "I think I got enough here to keep me busy."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit. An hour at most." Quincy walked to the elevator and rode it down to the basilicom's main floor. As the lift carried Quincy down the CPU fidgeted his hands again. Doubt welled up in Quincy as he thought about how to deal with this.

 _"If I mess this up I won't get the guild, no guild means no time to explore to caverns, no exploring means I can't keep my promise to Neptune."_ The chain of thought only enforced Quincy's doubts of his meeting going well. _"This is why I hate making promises."_ The elevator door opened to let Quincy out. _"No turning back now."_

At the front of the basilicom Hat was quacking at a girl in a oversized jacket and long light brown hair. Duck spotted Quincy then pointed to him with his wing.

The girl turned to see Quincy walking towards her. "Hello miss, welcome to In-D. I'm CPU Sliver heart." Quincy held out his hand to her. "But please, call me Quincy."

The girl took Quincy's hand and shook it. "Hello Quincy. I'm IF, I'm with the Planeptune guild."

"Good to meet you. I look forward to having your support in helping In-D." Hat quacked at Quincy. "Right, it'd be better if I showed you the problem we have, another crystal beast is trying to get to the surface. May I ask for your help in this IF?"

"Sure. Can't say no when someone's in trouble."

"Thank you. Hat, tell Tech-u I'll be back a bit later." The duck quacked at Quincy this time a little louder. "Fine." Quincy took a cracker out of his coat and tossed it to Hat. The oracle jumped off the desk and went to a smaller elevator to go up the tree.

Quincy straighten his coat and turned to IF. "Shall we?" The two stepped into a normal sized lift and rode it down.

...

After a long flight Uni landed outside of In-D. The candidate changed back to her human form and let out a yawn. _"So this is In-D, looks cool in a weird way."_ Uni shook her to get rid of her thought. "This isn't that cool, Lastation is way better."

Uni walked through the streets as she looked for the basilicom, she saw several people who went missing for her nation just going about their lives like nothing was wrong. She found a machine with a map of the city and used it to find what she was looking for.

With directions in hand Uni ran for the tallest tree in In-D, stopping in front of its main doors Uni drew her rifle and kicked the doors down. Walking inside Uni didn't see anyone around. "Anyone there!" Only her echo greeted her. Uni went to the back of the hall and pressed a call lift button.

An elevator opened and Uni stepped into it, being carried to the top.

Atop the basilicom Tech-u put down his tools and laid back to look up at the sky. _"Why won't this thing work?"_ The candidate watched the clouds, trying to think of anything but his work.

Hat came up to the top of the tree, the duck looked around and saw Tech-u. Hat quacked at him as it ran to the candidate. Tech-u sat up to greet Hat. "Hey, what's up?" Hat quacked again. "You know only Quincy can understand you, right?"

Another elevator arrived at the top, the doors opened and Uni stepped out. Tech-u saw the girl and stood up. "Can I help you?" Tech-u noticed the gun in her hands and kept a safe distance.

Uni spotted Tech-u and approached him. "I'm looking for the CPU, where is he?"

"Why are you looking for him?"

Uni pointed her gun in Tech-u's general direction. "I'm Uni, candidate of Lastation."

"Tech-u, candidate for In-D."

"It's your fault, it's all your fault!" Uni was shaking as she shouted, Tech-u took a step towards her when Uni pointed here gun directly at him. "It's your fault that Lastation is falling!"

"What are you-" Uni fired her weapon, the bullet flew past Tech-u.

"I'm gonna kill you, and save Lastation. Then, then Noire will love me again..." Uni aimed her rifle for Tech-u's head and fired.

Tech-u conjured his chakrams and blocked Uni's bullet. Tech-u wanted to talk to her, to understand why she wanted to fight but for now he had to defend himself.

Uni fired again at Tech-u, who dove out of the bullet's path as he hurled a chakram at Uni. The weapon struke Uni's gun, almost knocking it out of her hands.

Tech-u caught his weapon then dispelled them, he dashed to Uni and grabbed her arm and gun. "Just stop! This is pointless!"

"Shut up!" Uni head-butted Tech-u then swung her rifle to knock him down. She pointed her gun at him and fired.

Tech-u rolled out of the way and got back on his feet as he re-summoned his chakrams.

A pillar of light rose up from under Uni as she changed into her HDD form. Uni took flight into the air and fired on Tech-u.

Tech-u held up his chakrams to block the bullet but the impact's force caused Tech-u to stagger back. "Shock shield!" Electricity sparked out of Tech-u's chakrams, the lightning spiraled around the CPU and formed a barrier.

Uni fired at Tech-u but none of her bullets could get through the barrier. "Multi-cut!" Tech-u's weapons vanished and hundreds of smaller chakrams appeared, surrounding Uni. The chakrams flew around the candidate to create a sphere of blades. Uni moved to fly out of the sphere and was cut by several chakrams before she moved back into the center.

Tech-u had to be careful not hurt Uni with his attack but she held up her gun as a shield and charged through, coming out with several cuts along her body.

Uni felt her body burn from the cut, she glared down at Tech-u and charged an SP skill. "Brave cannon!" Uni flew higher into the air and fired a dark beam at Tech-u. The barrier absorbed of the beam, displacing the force of the attack around the shield. Uni's attack didn't stop until it shattered Tech-u's shield.

Tech-u was thrown back as his shield broke, Tech-u pushed himself up and Uni shoot him in the arm. Tech-u cried out in pain, he rose himself back on his feet and Uni shot him in the leg, forcing him back down.

"Stay down!" Uni fired again, hitting Tech-u in the abdomen.

Tech-u covered his wound as he laid on the ground. He looked up to see Uni descending with her large rifle trained on his head.

 _"Quincy..."_ Tech-u moved his hand into his hoodie, he closed his hand into a fist and pulled it out. _"No! I can't rely on him forever."_

Uni landed in front of Tech-u and pressed her guns barrel against his forehead.

A pillar of light rose up from under Tech-u, the blinding light caused Uni to cover her eyes and move back. The light faded to reveal Tech-u and his HDD form.

Tech-u's upper body was covered in sliver armor with a blue chest plate and shoulder pads that jetted out like spikes. Large white gauntlets protected Tech-u's arm up to his elbows and had black clawed fingers. Large bulky white armor covered Tech-u's legs up to his knees, leaving tight fitting grey leggings to cover the rest of his legs. Black metal boot five times larger than normal footwear gave Tech-u the image of crushing the ground with a single step. Behind Tech-u were two chakrams as big as he was, spinning with lightning crackling off of them. His eyes changed to a darker grey. His hair was now a pure white with black metal pads on the sides of his head. A grey metal guard covered the lower half of Tech-u's face.

"You really are a CPU..." Uni was more shocked then in awe at the fight of a male CPU.

"Scanning." Two metal rods grow out of Tech-u's head pads and connected to one another, between them a gold visor appeared with a circle over Tech-u's right eye and symbols all over the rest of it. "CPU candidate. HDD form. Threat level moderate." Tech-u spoke in a cold lifeless tone. "Objective... Subdue with minimal injuries. Eighty present output sure be sufficient."

Uni had heard enough and fired at Tech-u. Tech-u drifted back and forth to evade her shots, he waved his hand and one of his chakram wings swung at Uni to strike her gun.

Uni drifted away as she kept trying to aim her gun on Tech-u.

Tech-u didn't let up as he kept a close distance to her. Close enough that he keep using his chakram wings to knock away gun from shoot him but far enough that she couldn't hit him with it.

Uni knew she couldn't win like this, she stopped backing away and used her gun as a club. The attack surprised Tech-u and he was struke in the head, as he staggered back Uni flew up into the sky.

Tech-u shook off the pain and looked up to see Uni in the air and chased after her. Uni fired at Tech-u but his visor gave him the prediction of where the bullets would go. Tech-u evaded each of Uni's shots as he flew towards her.

Uni started to panic and flew away to keep her distance. As she soured through the air she turned back to Tech-u and fired again but he dodged all of her shots. "Brave cannon!"

"Shock shield." Tech-u held out his hand and a lightning barrier formed around him. Uni's beam attack connected with Tech-u's shield but only served to slow him down.

Uni didn't let up her attack even as Tech-u was almost upon her. Tech-u grabbed Uni's gun with one hand and her neck with the other. The barrier disappeared as Tech-u shoved the gun away and grabbed her arm then Tech-u began to fly back to the treetop.

Uni swung her gun to hit Tech-u but his chakram wing would knock her gun back. She tried to punch him to let her go but Tech-u angled his head so she would only his metal head pad.

Tech-u slammed Uni into the treetop, breaking the pavement in their crash. Uni felt Tech-u still holding onto her arm and neck then she felt a weight on her chest.

Uni opened her eyes to see Tech-u hovering over her with his knee on her chest, enough to keep her down but not enough to hurt her. Uni struggled to get her arm free but failed, she clinched her other hand into a fist and Tech-u's chakram stabbed into the ground, pinning her arm between the spikes.

Uni bared her teeth as she glared at Tech-u who just looked back at her behind his visor. "Well? Do it already!"

The visor disappeared and the rods retracted back into Tech-u head pads. "The battle is over. You are at twenty two present efficiently. Continuing would only result in an injury."

Uni struggled some more but couldn't get free. Tech-u's visor reappeared as he looked over her body. Uni noticed this and struggled even harder. "Let go of me you pervert!"

"Signs of fatigue. Low nutrition. Overall combat potential... Forty three at best upon first encounter." Tech-u looked back at Uni and waited for her to stop struggling. "Logic flawed. Why fight with such low capacity?"

Uni stopped struggling and changed back to her human form. She looked away from Tech-u as tears welled up in her eyes.

Tech-u let go of Uni and picked up her rifle, he got off of her and changed back to his human form as well. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" Uni sat up and rubbed her eyes but couldn't stop her tears. "I, I..."

Tech-u leaned closer and held his hand out to her.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please reveiw, it keeps us writers going. Also be sure to show some love to my partner for this story Fear Ripper. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	11. Inspiration

Chapter. 11

The elevator doors opened, letting Quincy and IF out into the cavern. If took a few steps forward as she looked around the walls.

Quincy stood beside her as he put on his gauntlets. "So what do you think?"

"I think it looks cool."

"Glad you approve." Quincy held his hand to point into the cavern. The gauntlet glowed a faint red. "Come, it's this way."

The two walked deeper into the cavern, Quincy took the lead as he led out his gauntlet to make sure they were going the right way.

"Hey look at that." If pointed some roots in the ceiling that dripped a yellow liquid on an orange crystal.

"That's how the crystals are formed. The trees up top makes the energy from sunlight and any of it not being used drips here, forming into crystals. The more that drips on the crystals, the bigger and stronger they get. Now, there wasn't a problem with it, the stronger they get, the better the batteries we could make out of them."

"So then what changed?"

"There's some kind of distortion under In-D that causes the Trees up top to be half metal. It's also causing the crystals to come to life."

"Really, and you haven't done anything about it?"

"No, I've been putting all of my time into getting In-D on its feet. Which is why I need this guild to help." Quincy thought for moment then nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You ever get the feeling like, I don't know. Like you're looking at something, you don't know what it is but everything in you is telling you that you should know what it is?" Question marks appeared over IF's head. "It's like, there's something in the back of your mind."

"Like something is telling you that you've forgotten something important?"

"Yes! Exactly! I get that feeling every time I come down here."

"What's it feel like exactly?"

"I guess... Nostalgic, maybe?" Quincy's gauntlet shined a bright red. The CPU stopped and looked around. "We have trouble."

IF swung her arms to drew her weapons. "Where is it?"

"It's red so... There!" Quincy created a cannon and fired a large red crystal. Out of the smoke a two headed crystal snake slowly slithered towards the two. One of the heads opened its mouth and charged an energy.

Quincy created a pair of hands to close the snake's mouth, with no for the energy to go the snakes head exploded. "Go!"

IF charged at the snake and slashed at it, her qatars cut off the snakes seconded head. The snake's body began shacking and swung its tail to strike IF. Quincy conjured a large hand to caught the tail and crush it.

What remained of the crystal beast's body stopped moving, Quincy created a hammer and smashed the crystal remains. "Not too hard."

"What that what we came to deal with?"

Quincy's gauntlet shined purple. "That's another further in, it's stronger then what we just took out."

"What do this crystal monsters want?"

"It destroy I guess. A few do get to the surface and the first thing they do is start breaking things."

"Then let's go get it taken care."

"You sure?" Quincy patted his fingers together. "I mean, it's deeper into the cavern. We don't know if it's come up to the surface."

"Oh come on." IF folded her arms. "Isn't your job as a CPU to protect your people?" Quincy just hung his head and followed IF. Thinking on it, IF thought she was a bit too rough on Quincy and tried a gentler approach. "Besides, don't you want to find out why you feel the way you do?"

"You're right." Quincy spoke in a meek tone. IF decided not to push the matter and to carry on into the cavern.

As they journeyed deeper Quincy's hands were starting to fidget. IF glanced to Quincy and noticed his hand movements. "You okay there?"

"I, I've never been this far in the cavern."

"You getting scared?" IF joked.

Quincy stopped and looked down at his boots. "Yes..."

"Really?" IF tilled her head.

"I'm not that strong of a person. I try to put on a brave face, but I'm afraid of failing."

IF shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "You're just like Nepgear, you know that?"

"Nepgear?" Quincy looked up to IF puzzlingly.

"She also didn't feel like a strong person. You just need to find something that means a lot to you and let that be your strength. For Nepgear, it was her sister Neptune."

"Oh." Quincy's gauntlet shined brightly as a large purple crystal started to move, taking the form of a giant dragon.

IF drew her weapons. "You ready? Quincy?"

The CPU was stepping back, away from the monster. "I've never fought something that big before! We need to run!"

"But isn't this what we came for?"

"I didn't know it would be this big!"

IF gowned then charged towards the crystal dragon. If swung her qatar at its knee but her weapon only bounced off. The dragon flapped its wings to blow IF back with wind. The dragon then swung its claws and IF dove forward to evade them.

IF got back on her feet and saw the crystal beast raise its leg to stomp on her. IF jumped out of the way and sheath one of her qatar into her sleeves. "Demon Flame!" Fire rose up from under the dragon but did nothing to it.

Quincy watched IF fight the monster, he felt stuck to the ground as he watched to run but didn't want to leave IF. _"I can't do this, I can't."_ Quincy looked down at his hands and closed them in fists. "I can't... just sit by."

IF tried again to cut at the crystal dragon's knee and her weapon's bounced off again. The dragon roared and kicked IF away. On the ground IF looked up to see the dragon raised both of its claws, IF held up her qatar, trying to defend.

IF heard the sound of chains, she looked up to see the dragon's claws were chained to the roof of the cavern. Quincy changed to his HDD form and struke the crystal beast in the head with a large hammer, knocking it back.

The CPU hovered over the ground and turned to IF. "Sorry about that, really shouldn't let my doubt, drag-on." IF looked confused by the change in Quincy's personality.

The dragon stood up again and roared. Quincy conjured two giant fist and sent them flying into the dragon's wings, shattering them. "Here." Quincy waved his hands over IF's qatars, a red light glowed over the weapons extending the weapon's reach by four feet. "I think you'll find these will, make the cut."

"Okay?" IF shook her head to focus and rushed to the crystal beast. She slashed at the dragon's leg and cut clean through it. As it fell IF cut off it arms as Quincy swung his hammer into the dragon's torso.

The dragon's body shattered, leaving its arm and head. IF cut up the arm while created a large boot. "Word of advice. Quit, while you're a head!" Quincy gave a thumbs down as the boot crushed the dragon head.

IF swung arms to sheath her qatars into her sleeves then placed her hand on her hip. She glanced to Quincy to see he did the same thing. "That's my victory pose."

"How about that. Guess that makes you the, poser here." IF just stared at Quincy as he shrugged. "Sorry. Not my best one."

IF looked over Quincy appearance. She gave an approving nod with a grin. "So you really are a CPU."

"That I am." Quincy picked on a purple share and gave it to IF. "Here, as thanks for joining me in jolly cooperation."

IF took the shard and weighted it in her hand. The crystal glowed with a warm light which gave IF a calming feeling. "Thank you Quincy."

The CPU bowed to IF then stood up. "Of course. Now let's get out of here." Quincy held out his hand. "I can fly us out, IF you'd like."

IF started to smile at Quincy's jokes. She placed her hand in Quincy, her body was covered in a blue light as she hovered over the ground.

"Here we go!" Quincy and IF flew through the cavern and returned to the entrance. Once they arrived outside the elevator Quincy changed back to his human form and pressed the call button.

The elevator doors opened and carried the two to the top. On the ride Quincy explained the situation of In-D and his meets with Neptune and Vert. The doors opened once again to let the two out at the top of the tallest tree.

As they stepped out IF was enamored by the view of the land below. "Isn't amazing?"

"I'll say, with a view like this you have to wonder how not everyone in Gamindusti knows about In-D."

The two heard quaking coming from behind them, they both turned to see Hat towards them. "Hat!" Quincy picked the duck that stopped at his feet. "What's up Hat?" The duck quacked endlessly at Quincy. IF watched Quincy's expression change to anger, then relief, then confusion, then worry.

Quincy ran to the house with Hat under his arm and IF chased after him.

Quincy threw open the door and headed for his living room. Inside he found Tech-u with a girl with long hair and in a black dress sitting quickly with him. Some food rested on the table in front of them. "Tech-u?"

The brother stood up to greet the newcomers. "Hey brother. I'm guessing Hat told you what happened."

"Told you what?" If came in then saw Uni. "Uni? What are you doing here?" The girl didn't responded to IF's question. "What happened to her?"

Hat quaked to IF. "She can't understand you Hat." Quincy pointed out. "Oh right. Tech-u this is IF, she's the guild representative. IF this is Tech-u, my little brother."

"Hello there." Tech-u held out his hand and IF shook it.

"What's Uni doing here?" Tech-u lead Quincy and IF to the kitchen where he told the two what happened.

As Tech-u finished Quincy spoke up about his discomfort. "So you were attacked and you didn't tell me?"

"I took care of it Quincy."

"I know that, but what if you couldn't? This is the second time you were attacked Tech-u. Do you ever have the compass on you?"

"No, I-"

"I told you to keep that with you at all time!"

"I can take care of myself Quincy!"

Silence hung over the kitchen, Quincy took a deep breath and exhaled. "Tech-u. Do you remember why I gave you that compass?"

Tech-u calmed down and nodded. "Yes."

"Tech-u, I know you want your freedom. All I ask is that you take it with you when you go out. If something happened to you, it would break me." Tech-u lowered his gaze to the floor. "Even if you don't need it, it still gives me peace of mind knowing that you have it."

Tech-u let out a long sign and looked up to his brother. "Okay I'll keep the compass with me from now on."

"Thank you." Quincy ruffled his little brother's hair. "I know it can be a drag but it's for your own good. I can't protect you if I don't know if you're in trouble. I just want to keep you safe Tech-u. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Quincy held out his arms and the brothers hugged it out.

IF found the sight to be heartwarming, but a question need to be asked. "What's this compass you're talking about?"

Quincy reached into his coat and took out a silver compass. "One of a pair. I these had so Tech-u and I can keep track of one another. If he's in trouble mine will start to glow and chime, if I'm in trouble his will do that same."

"Sounds like a good way of keeping track of one another."

Quincy put the compass back into his coat and turns back to Tech-u. "To the next matter at hand, what do we do with Uni here?"

Tech-u shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She went silent when I took inside. When I was in my HDD form I found out that she hasn't been sleeping well for at least two days. She hasn't been eating well either, I gave her some snacks but she didn't touch them."

IF tilted her head questioningly. "How do you know that?"

"When Tech-u goes into his HDD form he turns into a living computer, more or less."

"Mind if I talk to her?" Asked IF "A familiar face might make her feel better." Quincy stepped out of IF's way to let her pass by.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Also check out my partner and fellow writer for this story, Fear Ripper. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	12. Caring

Chapter. 12

IF went to speak with Uni while the silver brothers headed outside to give them some space. They took a few steps away from their home Quincy spoke first. "Did she hurt you?"

"Got shot a couple of times but I'm fine." Quincy crossed his arms as he hardened his gaze. "I'm fine, really."

"Alright." The brothers went to their outdoors table and took their seats.

"So what do we to do with Uni?"

"We'll see what IF can do for her, if there's no problems we'll take her back to Lastation tomorrow."

Tech-u 's face lit up at the mention of Lastation. "Can we do some sight seeing while there?"

"Of course we can. Knowing more about the other land can never hurt, right?"

"Are you going to talk to Lastation's CPU?"

"I'll try, Noire made it clear she didn't like me."

A few minutes had passed and the front door opened. IF stepped outside, she spotted the brother and approached them. "How is she?" Asked Tech-u.

"I took Uni to one of the spare bedrooms, she ate all the snacks Tech-u gave her and passed out."

"Did she tell you why she attack me?"

"Yeah. Lastation is in bad shape do to In-D, Noire has been over working herself trying to keep it afloat."

"I didn't know it was that bad." Guilt hinged in Quincy's voice. "I know it's part of the business but there has to be something I can do for Noire."

"Why not offer a partnership?" Offered IF. "In-D makes the games, Lastation makes the hardware to play them."

"That could work." Quincy raised his hand to his chin to think for a moment then shook his head. "We'll deal with that tomorrow when we return Uni home. For now, IF would you like a tour of the city?"

"But what about Uni?"

"I'll look after her." Tech-u volunteered.

"You sure Tech-u?" Asked Quincy.

"I did hurt her, least I can do is make sure she'll be alright."

"Okay, in that case shall we go IF?"

"Well we'll need an idea of where to put the guild building."

Quincy looked down at his watch. "Okay, we'll be back in a few hours."

"Have fun." Tech-u waved as he watched the two leave. When they were gone Tech-u went to Uni's room and slowly opened the door. Inside Uni was fast asleep and Tech-u closed the door. "I better get something for her if she wakes up late tonight."

...

The sun was setting as Quincy and IF returned to the CPU's home. "Over here!" Quincy pulled IF to the edge that looked over the city. "It's almost time."

"Time for what?" The light bridges in the city began to break apart one by one, turning into small orbs of multi-colored lights floating around aimlessly.

"This is my favorite time of day. When the city daily actions settle down for the night and turns into a sea of lights."

"It's very pretty. This happens everyday?"

"Yup, I never get tired of it." Quincy's smile faded as he looked to the setting sun. "I just wish I could get the other the CPUs to see this, show them that In-D isn't evil."

"Well you got two of them on your side, and when you take Uni back I'm sure Noire will lighten up. Just don't count on her being nice a lot of the time."

"Thank you IF." The wind picked up and carried to cold air of the coming night. IF took a step back from the force of the wind. Quincy moved his arm behind IF's back to catch her from falling. "Sorry, wind's pretty strong up here."

"Thanks for that."

"Of course." Quincy's smile returned as he helped IF stand up. "Come on, let's get inside." Quincy opened the front door and let IF inside. "Tech-u we're back!" Quincy took off his coat and hung it by the door. "Can I take your coat?"

"No thank you. I'll need to going to Planeptune soon."

"In the dark? No, you're staying the night and can leave in the morning."

"Alright." IF took off her coat and gave it to Quincy.

"Welcome back you two." Tech-u greeted Quincy and IF as they entered the living room. "Uni's still sleeping, hopefully she'll stay that way till morning."

"Alright then. You get some sleep too, okay? IF I'll show you where you can stay." Quincy led IF down the hall to an empty room and opened the door. "If you need anything Tech-u will be in there, I'll be outside for a while."

"Thank you Quincy." IF entered the room and Quincy closed the door.

"Was that so hard?" Asked Tech-u as the brothers walked down the hall.

"I was okay, IF is nice and easy to talk to."

"So? This is what happens when you have some confidence."

"You're right, as always."

"Unknown to the CPUs IF was listening to their conversation. "So Quincy has self esteem issues."

...

Late into the night Tech-u worked on fixing his clock, he closed the device and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "That's should do it, hopefully." Tech-u looked out his window to see Quincy summoning several weapons and swinging them in the air.

As Tech-u watched his brother he heard a door opening followed by footsteps, Tech-u slowly opened his door a bit to see Uni sneaking down the hall. "Going somewhere?" Tech-u asked as he stepped out into the hall as well.

Uni ran for the front door and threw it open. "Quincy!" The CPU hear Tech-u's shout and saw him chasing Uni.

Quincy held out his hand and blue aura formed around, lifting her up and carried her to him. "Where are you going?"

"Let go of me!" Uni flailed about helplessly.

"We'll take you home in the morning, till then you should be in bed asleep."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Quincy let Uni continue to struggle until she tired herself out. "You done?" Uni swung her arm to punch Quincy but couldn't reach. "I'm not your enemy Uni neither is Tech-u."

"But Lastation is-"

"We'll go there tomorrow and talk to Noire, till then you need to rest."

"What's going on?" IF came running out of the house to see what was happening.

"Uni was trying to run." Quincy let Uni down and stepped back.

"Uni what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"In the middle of the night? You can wait till morning, Quincy and Tech-u will take you home."

"I don't need their help!" A pillar of light rose from under Uni then vanished as she placed her hands on her knees with heavy breaths.

"You can't even change into your goddess form. That's how tired you are."

"I..."

"Come on, you can leave tomorrow, I'll be with you if you need me."

Uni hung her head as she went back to the house with IF. Tech-u shook his head as he let out a sigh. "That could've ended badly."

"Speaking of which, why are you still up Tech-u?"

"I could ask the same."

"Trying to keep my skills sharp. As long as I practice while our enemies are sleeping, I'll always have the advantage." Quincy took off his gauntlets and folded his arms. "Your turn."

"Just working on something till I started watching you practice.

Quincy quickly grew concerned. "Is that why you have trouble waking up in the morning?"

"No no I like watching you practice. It helps me sleep."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Quincy conjured up a pair of chairs.

"Why do you train so much? In-D isn't in any real danger."

"As the CPU of this nation it's my responsibility to be as strong as I can for our people. To keep them and you safe." Quincy tapped his foot as he leaned forward. "You know, if you want, I mean." Quincy started to fidget. "We could practice together sometime?"

Tech-u nods with a smile. "Sure but not at night, okay? You need to sleep too." Tech-u stood up and headed for the house.

Quincy signed in relief and stood up. He looked over the city he protected and nods. "I'll make you great." Quincy snapped his fingers to dismiss his summoned items and followed his brother.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Yeah sorry for the wait, life got in the way, had to move, get a new job, get internet.

Please review it keeps us writers going, Till next time. CG out. PEACE!


	13. To Lastation

Chapter. 13

The sun slowly rose over the land of In-D as the lights faded one by one. The light reached through Uni's window and caused her to awaken. She turned on her side to have the sun at her back, she opened her eyes to see that the room she was in wasn't her own.

Uni remembered where she was and shot up. She was about to leave through the window when she heard a sizzling sound and smelled bacon. Hearing her stomach growl Uni reluctantly stepped away from the window and to the door.

Stepping out into the hall Uni fallowed the smell to the kitchen where Quincy was cooking and Tech-u was at the table on his laptop being watched by IF. "Uh..."

The everyone heard Uni as she tried to speak. Quincy gestured for her to come in. "Morning Uni. Take a seat, breakfast in almost done." Uni hesitated for a momnet then slowly took a seat next to IF.

"Sleep well?" Asked IF.

"Oh, yeah."

"Maybe this will get you talking." Quincy placed a plate with bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of everyone. "Eat up crew, we leave for Lastation today."

"Hey what's Lastation like?" Tech-u asked as he took a bite of his eggs.

IF glanced to Uni who kept quite. "It's the land guarded by the goddess Black Heart, Noire. For some people, they call it "The Land of Black Regality" or "steam punk" among other things. In terms of theme, it can be said that Lastation is the darkest of the four landmasses run by the Hearts."

"Fascinating."

Quincy placed his hands on his hips and grinned to his brother. "I'm sure you'll love it Tech-u." Quincy took a sip of his juice then a seat to join everyone, he grinned as Tech-u who was eating as fast as he could. Once everyone was finished they went outside where Quincy conjured up a pair of wyverns. "IF can you look after Uni?"

If nods. "Leave it to me."

"Thank you. Let's ride Tech-u!" The brother climbed onto one of the wyverns as IF and Uni did the same on the other. The group took off into the sky, IF took the lead the brothers to Lastation.

After an hour the wyverns landed outside the nation. Quincy waved his hand to dismiss the wyverns once everyone was on the ground. "Well that was fun, you okay Tech-u?"

Tech-u was staring at the wonder of Lastation. "This looks awesome!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. uni can you lead us to the basilicom?"

"Sure! Just don't get lost!" Uni took the lead with Tech-u at her side, asking about the nation.

Quincy crossed his arms as he smiled lightly. "Glad to see them putting their... first impressions behind them."

"I'm sure they'll be good friends soon."

"First Nepgear, now Uni. Tech-u is good at making friends." Quincy started to fidget. "I wish I had his confidence."

IF looked to Quincy and tilted her head. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Let's go." Quincy fallowed the candidates while IF watched him.

The four arrived at the basilicom, the doors opened as someone was stepping out. A short girl with pale skin and boyish-cut silver hair. Her eyes are a bright aqua blue color and wore a near-formal black suit with silver lining with many buttons and shorts.

"Hello Kei. I'm home." Uni greeted the newcomer.

"Uni?! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!"

"She left for In-D, we're here to return her safely."

Kei looked to Quincy, sizing him up. "You must be Siver heart, the new CPU of In-D."

Quincy bowed. "Yes. Pleasure to meet you, miss?"

"Kei. Oracle of Lastation. I thank you for returning Uni."

"Of course. My I request that you lead us to Noire?"

"Yes, Noire will surely be overjoyed to see her sister. Fallow me." Rei spun around to return inside the basilicom.

Tech-u could see that Uni was uncomfortable as they went inside. "You okay?" Uni didn't answer. "Don't worry. you sister will be happy to see your back. Trust me."

They arrived outside Norie's office, Kei knocked on the door then opened it. "Noire, Uni is back!"

Noire looked up from her work to see everyone enter. "Quincy!?" Noire stood up from her desk.

"Hello again Noire, we're here to return your sister."

Uni approached the desk and looked up to her sister. "I'm sorry I left without-"

"Where have you been Uni!? Do you know how much trouble Lastation is in?"

"I, I know... I went to In-D-"

"You went to In-D?! It's not enough you buy their games but you go there too?!"

"I'm sorry Noire!" Uni runs out of the office in tears.

"Uni!" Tech-u chased after Uni.

Quincy tightened his fists as he watched the candidates leave and turned to IF. "Can you go after them please?"

"Sure." As IF left Kei followed her as she knew this was about to get messy.

Once everyone left Quincy glanced to Noire as he walked towards her. "You proud of yourself? Making your little sister think she means nothing to you?"

Noire turned her angry to Quincy. "You don't know us so don't act like you can come in here and judge us!"

"Oh I can judge. No, I'm obligated to." Quincy lays his hands on Noire's deck. "Did you even know that she ran away before now? She left to go to In-D on her own and fought my brother. She was willing to kill for you! Do you care? Probable not."

Noire slammed her fist on the desk. "Don't you dare say that! Of course I love Uni!"

"Then you have a funny way of showing it." Quincy's expression softened."Do you know what the most important thing in the world is? It's family. Without family then we're truly alone." Quincy lifted his hands from the desk. "I haven't been a CPU for long but I know the hardships of being one. It's my job to make sure In-D grows, but I'll sooner burn it all to the ground before I let Tech-u even think he was unloved. Can you say the same?"

"I..." Noire felt the guilt building in her chest.

"Right now Uni is hurting. She wants you to know that she loves you, and that you love her too."

"She knows that I do! I mean..." She looked up to Quincy and sank into her chair.

"Is your job so important you can't cut out a little time for Uni?"

Noire grinds her teeth. "She knows how hard running a nation is, and you're not making it any easier!"

"You think running a nation is hard try starting one. We both have a lot of responsibilities but that doesn't mean we can ignore the ones close to us." Quincy crossed his arms. "Tell me, when was the last time you did what Uni wanted? Just spend time with her?" Noire didn't have an answer. Quincy returned his hands to Noire's desk. "You know what you have to do?" Noire shook her head. "Go find Uni, give her a big hug, and tell her you love her."

"But..."

"You're afraid, I know. But don't let it stop you from doing what you believe is right."

Noire stood up and ran out of the office. In the hall Kei stood beside Uni with her hand on her shoulder, IF and Tech-u watching them. The doors flew open, Noire spotted Uni and went to her. "Uni." Noire looked over her shoulder to Quincy, who gives a light nod.

Noire kneeled down and hugged her sister. "I'm... I'm sorry for what I said."

Uni teared up as she returned the hug.

Quincy patted tech-u's head. "Let's leave them be for now." Tech-u and IF fallowed Quincy outside. "So, what do we do now?"

Tech-u raised his hand. "Explore the city!"

Just then IF's phone rang. "Hello... got it." IF hung up. "Good news, the guild has approved to set up shop in In-D!"

"Thank goodness." Quincy let out a sigh of relief. "That takes so much weight off my mind."

"Thanks for coming through for us." Said Tech-u.

"I couldn't let your nation be handicapped guys. Still I need to head over to the one in Lastation to finalize it."

"Thank you IF, truly. Is there anything we could do to help?"

"It's good. We'll iron out the details with your oracle."

Quincy held out his hand. "Then I look forward to our continued partnership. Till we meet again IF."

IF nods then takes Quincy's hand to shake it. "You boys take care now, I'll see you soon." IF stepped back and walked away.

Tech-u watches Quincy as he relaxes. Quincy notices and tilts his head. "What?"

"Seems you don't get so nervous with IF."

"Really?" Quincy started to think. "Maybe I"m getting better at talking to people."

"Or maybe you like her. Hmm." Tech-u pocks Quincy's side.

"You're imaging things, anyway, let check out the city."

"Yes!" Tech-u throws up his hands. quincy grinned and the brother we on their way.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?{

Okay, so a year now. Really, super sorry but things would not stop happening, so I replayed some hyperdimension games to be able to get back to this. Really sorry for the wait to make you all make. Though of you who have stuck around... I truly thank you all.

Please review, I want to know if anyone is still willing the wait for this. Till then Cg out. PEACE and happy new year!


	14. Another Attack

Chapter. 14

Quincy and Tech-u explored the city of Lastation, taking in the sights of the city. "Quite the nation. Truly a land of technology."

While Quincy was impressed Tech-u examined everything. "I feel the need to rip everything apart to see how it work."

Quincy patted his brother's shoulder. "Let's just get you some local parts and you can start from there."

The brothers spotted a row of equipment shops along the street and headed straight for it. Quincy reached into his coat to give Tech-u a fist full of credits. "Get whatever you want, but if you need more you're gonna have to tell me why you need it. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tech-u took the credits and ran off.

Quincy crossed his arms as he watched his brother window shop. As he watched Quincy started to feel uneasy. He lowered his arms and reached into his coat, putting on his gauntlets. Quincy spun around with his hands out to form a barrier, blocking an ax being swung at him by a clocked figure.

Quincy put more energy into his gauntlets and pushed back the clocked figure. As they slid away a large black ring appeared over the right side of the person's back, the ring spun rapidly till it until a silver blade burst out from a wing. The person stood up and drew a curved sword with a red glow on its edges. They pulled down on their hood and swung their sword and ax at Quincy.

Quincy straightened his hands and his energy formed blades that crossed to block the incoming attack. "Who are you?!" The figure didn't answer and kept pushing against Quincy.

A chakram struke the figure in the side, causing it to back away as static flowed over its body. Quincy glanced to his right to find Tech-u standing with him. The figure and Quincy rushed each other while Tech-u threw one of his chakrams.

The clocked figure used their weapons to block the chakram, giving Quincy an opening to cut off one of their hands, dropping the ax. The figure backed away as static reformed their hand. Quincy lunged with both of his blades, catching the figure's sword.

Tech-u dashed behind the figure and swung both of his chakrams to slice their back. Through the cuts in the clock Tech-u saw only static underneath it.

Stunned from Tech-u's attack the figure was open when Quincy stabbed it with one of his blades and sliced off it arm with the other. The figure's arm fell to the ground and broke apart into data, leaving the sword behind.

Tech-u pulled back one of his chakrams, ready to throw it. Quincy's blades retracted then he held out his arm as the energy reformed into a revolver. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

The stranger backed away then dissipated into data. Tech-u lowered his arms as his chakrams disappeared and Quincy put away his gauntlets.

The older brother shook his hands and takes a deep breath before turning to Tech-u. "Was that the same one that attacked you?"

"Same clock, same weapon. Yeah it was." Tech-u dusts off his jacket. "What should we do?"

Quincy kneeled down to grab the left behind ax. When he touched it static ran up Quincy's arm. "Ahh!" Quincy pulled his hand back and the ax dissipated just like its owner. Quincy glanced to the sword as it did the same as well.

"Quincy!" Tech-u rushed his brother's side. "How bad did it hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a little shock. Guess whoever that was doesn't want us to take their gear." quincy shook his arm to numb the pain. "Let's return the basiliacom and check on Noire and Uni. As for this, let's keep it to ourselves for now. As long as this person is after only us we don't need to worry the other CPUs."

Tech-u thinks on the notion and nods. "Alright."

"You okay?" Quincy placed his hand on Tech-u shoulder.

"When I hit that thing, I don't think it has a physical form. Just more static underneath."

"Whatever it was, we beat it easily. Next time we won't hold back and go HDD. See how it likes us then!"

"Alright let's go! Hope Uni is doing better."

Quincy grinned lightly. "Careful little brother. You might make Nepgear upset."

"Shut up. Speaking of Nepgear, we're still going to Planeptune, right?"

"Only if you finish that airship, like we agreed."

...

The brothers returned to the basiliacom, inside they found Kei working at the front desk. Kei looked up and rushed to greet them. "Hello Quincy, Tech-u, I've been waiting for you two."

Quincy reached out and shook her hand. "Hello Kei, is Noire and Uni doing any better?"

"I'd say so, yes. Actually, Noire would like to speak with you. This way if you would." Kei lead the two into the basiliacom and took Noire's office. She opened the door to let them in.

Inside the brother were greeted by Noire and Uni. "Hello Noire, Uni. You two feeling better?"

Noire brushed her hand against one of her pigtails. "We're fine, not that it's of your concern."

Quincy shakes his head. "Listen, if I came off harsh..." Quincy placed his hand over his chest. "I'm sorry, but it was something I felt that you needed to hear." Quincy then stood beside Noire and gazed out the window. "Lastation from what I heard is a land known for the best hardware. Though In-D is making games we lack some of the hardware for people to play them." Quincy turned to Noire. "I'd like to start a partnership with Lastation. We make the software you provide the hardware. Both of our nations prosper."

Noire looked out the window for a moment, after some thought she turned back to Quincy. "Fine, but I'm not doing this because I want to be friends with you!"

"Very well." Quincy grinned lightly and held out his hand. Noire quickly took Quincy's hand to shake it then pulled away. "I'll have my oracle speak with your oracle to hash out the details when I get back." Quincy glanced out the window, watching the people on the streets. "You have a fascinating city. I'd love to know how it works."

Noire proudly placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if you're looking for ways to improve how you run your nation. I guess I can take pity and help you."

Quincy nods lightly. "I'd appreciate that."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time, CG out. PEACE!


	15. Kidnapping

Chapter. 15

It was late at night as a blizzard hit Lowee. In the basilicom Blanc sat in a dark room watching the snow fall. Behind her Blanc's computer lit the room only slightly. On it's monitor was a report of the other nations.

Lastation had announced it's upcoming partnership with In-D, and this was a few days after Leanbox announced theirs, which was after Planetune did the same. Lowee's oracle Mina reported that the three nation's shares were on the rise while In-D's was still growing.

Blanc felt a height on her body, a thought that weighted on her for days now. Her nation was dying.

The feeling of hopelessness was eating at her as she watched the blizzard, several times she thought about just destroying In-D but each time Blanc would remember when she first met Quincy, making the hopeless feeling grow.

Elsewhere in the basilicom Mina was teaching Rom and Ram, but couldn't shake her worry for Blanc. "Mina I need help!" Cried Ram.

"Oh sorry Ram, what did you need?"

"I said I need help!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Rom.

Mina let out a sigh. "Sorry you two, it's just-"

"Blanc is sad, isn't she?"

"Yes. She has a lot on her mind right now." Mina's phone rang, causing her to leave the room.

When Mina was gone Ram slammed her hands on the table. "That's it!" Ram stood up. "Come on Rom!"

"Why?"

"We're going to In-D and we're going to make its CPU give Blanc all of his shares, now come on!" Ram grabbed Rom by the arm and pulled her up. "We have to save Lowee!" The twins ran outside and changed into their HDD forms to take to the sky.

...

Rain poured heavily on the nation of In-D, at the top of the basilicom Quincy and Tech-u worked in their garage to finish the airship. "So what do we need?" Quincy held out his phone to take notes.

"The engines done, now we need anti-grav pads. Like twenty of them." Tech-u counted on his fingers as he stared at the ceiling. "And some wiring kits to connect them to the systems. Like a dozen to be safe."

"To be safe you say?" Laughed Quincy. "You're not the one paying for all of it. Anything else?"

"Snacks?"

"HA!" Quincy put away his phone. "Okay I'm out. Call me if you think of anything else."

"Stay dry bro!"

Quincy put on his gantlets as he stepped out of the garage, creating a barrier over him to stop the rain. When he left Tech-u connect his laptop to the airship to work on the software.

Down on the ground level Quincy walked the streets, looking for the equipment shop. The streets were empty but Quincy paid it no mind, he was glad to know that his people were safe indoors. As he searched for any open shops a pair of lights flew over the trees and straight for the basilicom.

Rom and Ram landed on top of the tallest tree and changed into their human forms. Ram looked to the house but saw the lights were out, she turned to the garage and pulled out her staff. "Come on Rom, I got a plan!"

Inside the garage Tech-u worked on his laptop until he heard a knock on the door. "Quincy?" There was another knock. "What, you lost the key?" Tech-u opened the door to find a girl in a blue and white winter jacket soaked from the rain. "Where did you come from?" Tech-u stepped out in the rain and held out his hand. "Come on in, I got-"

Ram swung her staff to strike Tech-u in the back of his head, knocking out the candidate. "Great job Rom! Come on, let's get him to Blanc and make him give our shares back!"

"Okay." Rom felt guilty but hoped that Ram was doing what was right for their nation. The twins changed into their HDD forms and flew back to Lowee with Tech-u in tow.

...

"Thank you." Quincy placed a basket of machine parts on the counter. "I'll need these please." As he waited for the items to be ranged up a sliver glow came from int= his coat. He reached inside and pulled out his compass. Quincy froze for a moment then ran outside the store, changing into his HDD form to fly home.

When he got to the garage he created two large hands to open the main shutters as he flew in. "Tech-u!" Quincy searched but couldn't find his brother. He flew back outside and into the air, looking at his compass again to see it was pointing towards Lowee.

"Blanc's about learn that anyone who harms Tech-u is, dead on arrival." Quincy put away the compass and flew to Lowee at top speed.

...

"He's waking up!" Ram patted Rom's back as Tech-u started to wake up.

Tech-u shook his head to clear up his vision. "Where...?" Tech-u found himself tied to a chair, looking around he saw Rom and Ram in front of him. "Where am I?"

"Alright buddy!" Ram leaned closer. "You've been taking our shares and now you're going to give them back, right now!"

"Where am I?" Tech-u's voice carried more concern.

"You're in the basilicom in Lowee. Now you're going to give these shares back-"

"No you don't get it! You need to let me go right now!"

"Not until you do what we tell you to-"

"You don't understand! Quincy is coming, and he's not going to talk about this. You don't know what he's like when it comes to me. He can be... Overprotective."

"Who's Quincy?" Asked Rom.

"My big brother, Sliver Heart."

"You're not the CPU?"

Tech-u shook his head. "Just the candidate I'm afraid. Now, please let me go."

Rom stepped closer to Tech-u and started to untie him. "Rom!" Shouted Ram.

"He said please."

Rom finished untying Tech-u and let him stand up. "Thank you, uh, who are you two?"

"Rom." Rom held up her hand. "That's Ram."

Ram held her staff to Tech-u. "You may have fooled Rom but not me! You're gonna give our shares back or we'll get-"

The window shattered, letting the blizzard winds in as two large green hands grabbed Rom and Ram, throwing them against the wall. Tech-u turned to the window to see Quincy enter, hovering towards him. "Tech-u!" Quincy threw his arms around his brother. "You're safe, thank goodness." Quincy let go of Tech-u to turn to the twins, several blades formed around him.

"Quincy don't!" Tech-u grabbed his brother by the arm. "Calm down and don't hurt them, they were just trying to help their nation! They went about it the wrong way but still, don't hurt them! Promise me you won't!"

Quincy's shoulders slumped, he lands on the floor and ruffled Tech-u's hair. "Fine." Quincy then glanced at the twins then back to Tech-u. "Are they the candidates?" Tech-u nods. "Alright." Quincy flicked his wrist and all of his constructs faded away, releasing the twins. "Sorry about that, I'm a bit of a 'hands on' kind of guy." Rom giggled while Tech-u and Ram sighed.

The door flew open and Blanc and Mina entered. Seeing Quincy and the state of decay the room was in Blanc changed into her HDD form and charged at Quincy with her ax. Quincy held out his hands to create a shield, blocking the attack but the force from Blanc shoved him out the window.

Mina rushed to the twins guiding them out of the room to get out of the blizzard. Tech-u watched the two CPUs start to fight. "Come on bro. Be careful."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	16. Enraged Snow

Chapter. 16

The buzzard howled over Lowee. Is the eye of the storm White Heart and Silver Heart clashed, both wanting the other dead. Blanc rushed towards Quincy with her ax over head. Quincy held out his arm to create a barrier, blocking the ax. Quincy shoved the ax away and conjured a large fist, punching Blanc in the chest.

"Bastard!" White Heart flew at Quincy as he held up his hand to form a barrier. Blanc spun around the barrier and swung her ax, striking one of his wings. Quincy lost his balance and fell from the sky.

Blanc chased after Quincy while swing her ax at him as Quincy held up his arms to block reach attack. Getting closer to the ground Quincy dispelled his shield to reform the energy around the ax to keep it in place. Blanc pulled on her ax to get it free. "What the hell are you doing? Let go now!"

"Okay." Quincy pulled on the ax and threw it to the ground, with Blanc still holding on to it. After Blanc crashed into the snow she stood back up as Quincy hovered in front of her. "Well this has been fun, but I don't want to fight you. So what do you say that we put this mess, on ice." Quincy snickered.

Blanc stood up and flew up to Quincy with her ax raised to crush him. Quincy held his hands at his sides and drifted out of the way. "So is that a no?"

"Shut up!" Blanc slammed her ax down into snow as Quincy floated back from it. "You think you can attack my sisters and be friends?!"

"Your sister took my brother, so that puts them in the wrong." Blanc swung her ax again and Quincy hovered over the attack. "Also fighting is too much work. So how about we, cut it out."

The jokes were getting on Blanc's nerves "Gefahrlichtern!" Small spheres of light formed beside Blanc, she struck them with her ax to launch them at Quincy.

Quincy raised an energy wall to stop the incoming attack. Most of the shots were blocked but the wall was broken as two hit Quincy. "Okay, okay then." Quincy shrugged off the attack and summon ax mirroring that of Blanc. "I'll fight if I have too. You'll find that I can hack it. Or should I say, hatchet."

"Tch." Blanc twitched at the joke.

Quincy noticed the twitch and smiled. "Finally got through?"

"Just shut up and die already!" Blanc rushed to Quincy as her ax began to shimmer. "Hard Break!" Quincy held up his ax to block the Blanc's swing. His ax was shattered and Quincy was sent flying back. Blanc slammed her ax into the ground, cracks traveled along the snow, melting it as it goes. When the cracks reached Quincy flames erupted from below, launching Quincy into the air.

Blanc spun around rapidly and hurled her ax. The weapon struck Quincy and damaged his wings. Blanc flew up to retrieve her ax, spinning a few times to build up speed and strike the falling CPU.

Quincy crashed into the Blanc's office, sliding along the floor and crash into a bookcase. Quincy returned to his human form as Blanc flew in, she raised her ax to cut Quincy but he conjured chains to haul it up to the roof.

With his free hand Quincy summoned a large fist to strike Blanc off of him. Blanc hovered over the fist, she lowered down to hit Quincy with her own punches as he holds up his arms to block.

The door swung open then Tech-u ran in. He tackled Blanc off of Quincy then summoned his chakrams. Mina came into the room as well and stood between Tech-u and Blanc.

"Get the hell out of the way Mina!" Blanc rose up to her feet.

"No! The fight is over, anymore will just result in breaking more of the basilicom." Blanc glanced down to Quincy with Tech-u helping him stand up. "It was Rom and Ram who started this mess. They wanted to help because Lowee is failing, and they believe that you hate them." Blanc reverted to her human form.

"How bad is it?" Tech-u let go of his brother who stood on shacking legs.

"Patch." A large cloth with stitches around the sides appeared and laid over Quincy. With his wounds healed Quincy dusted himself off. "I'm good now." Quincy locked eyes with Blanc. "Tech-u can you and the oracle leave."

Hearing the tone in Quincy's voice Tech-u grabbed Mina by the hand and pulled her out.

When the door closed the CPUs stood and tried to stare the other down. After a minute Blanc spoke first. "What are you doing here?"

"Your sisters kidnapped my brother. Wouldn't you throw caution to the wind to save your family?" Blanc kept quiet. Quincy tilted his head. "Are they not that important to you?"

"Shut your mouth! You don't have a right to judge me or my sisters!"

"Then why didn't you answer my first question?" Blanc clinched her fists. "Family is the most important thing in the world, without it what do we have?"

"What would you do if they betrayed you?"

"Betrayed?"

"They bought games from In-D, supporting your nation. What would you do?"

"I'd forgive. They bought something from you competitor, so what? It means you need to be better." Quincy shook his head and looked to the broken window. "Nothing is worth losing family."

"Why would I need to do that if I can just destroy the competitor?" The chains holding Blanc's weapon faded away, letting her ax turned hammer hit the ground.

Quincy slowly raised his hand to construct a wall over the broken window. "You know. My brother asked me to not hurt you or your sisters, promise even. Now I hate making promises, but my brother... I can't say no to him." Quincy finished the wall and lowered his arms. "Are you seeing what I'm getting at. That promise I made to my brother. You know what would've happened if he didn't say anything, Blanc?"

"Don't try to act tough now after we fought. I now know how-"

Quincy looks at Blanc over his shoulder, his gaze was of great bitterness and rage. One that made Blanc shutter for a brief moment before Quincy spoke in a calm and unsettling manner. "You'd be dead where you stand."

Silence filled the room, neither CPUs moved or spoke.

Quincy smiled and turned to Blanc. "Hey, lighten up Blanc, I'm just joking with you." The air was thick with dread despite Quincy's small laughs. "Well that's all. Take care of yourself Blanc. Because someone really cares about you, and right now they need a hug from you."

Quincy placed a card with his contact information and headed for the open door to leave.

On his way out his met Mina with Rom and Ram. Quincy kneeled down to eye level with the candidates. "I'm sorry for hurting you both. I only wanted to protect my brother."

Ram crossed her arms. "You think we'll forgive you?"

"Now Ram, he said he was sorry. Now shack hands to show there's no hard feelings."

"But Mina!"

"Weren't you the ones who kidnapped his brother, starting all this?" Ram just hung her head.

Rom held her hand out and Quincy shook it. "Thank you Rom. Let's work hard to earn each others forgiveness."

Blanc came out of her office, Quincy stood up and backed away from the twins as Blanc approached them. Blanc kneeled down and awkwardly held out her arms. "I'm sorry for yelling at you two." Rom jumped into Blanc's arms while Ram fallowing suit.

Quincy rested his hand Tech-u's shoulder. "We should go. You're name is Mina?" The oracle nods. "In-D's oracle will be in touch soon. I'll be back to talk about making an alliance between our two nations."

"Very well. I'll look forward to it." Mina and Quincy shook hands and the brother walked away, leaving the basilicom.

Outside the blizzard had started to settle down. Quincy formed a barrier to block the remaining snow and wind then turned to Tech-u. "You okay brother?"

"I'm fine but what about you? You're the one who took a beating."

"I'm fine." Quincy's stomach growled. "Okay I might be a bit hungry."

"Then let's get you some food. I"ll buy this time."

Quincy let out a loud laugh. "You! Pay for something!"

Tech-u rolled his eyes. "Laugh it up brother, laugh it up."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?+{:

Please review, it keeps us writers going.

Also I'm about to have a lot of free time which means more time to write. I'll be putting up a poll so everyone can tell me what to focus on.

Thank you all for taking the time to read what I write. See you in the next chapter.


	17. Third attack

Chapter. 17

As the storm subsided in Lowee the business were reopening, allowing the brothers to take in the sights of the land.

"We need to coming back, I want to see how this place looks on a normal day."

"I agree little brother." Quincy saw the wind unearth a red bucket and some sticks. "For now we need to find somewhere to eat."

Walking down the street the blizzard began to pick up again. While Quincy's barrier protected the brothers the snow made it near impossible to see past the it.

"Why is this blizzard so bad? Quincy maybe we could go back to the basilicom."

"Alright." The brothers turned back and the blizzard started to settle enough for the them to see a clocked figure approaching them.

"You again?!" Tech-u summoned his chakrams.

The stranger drew their sword then attacked. The sword clashed into the barrier, Quincy pushed out his hand to repel the sword and push back the stranger.

Quincy dispelled the barrier and created dual blades as he and Tech-u rushed in to fight.

Tech-u threw one of his chakrams, the stranger struck down the chakram but was open to a double slash from Quincy. Static splashed from the stranger, they raised their blade to strike down. Quincy crossed his blades to catch the sword.

While Quincy held the stranger's sword Tech-u recalled his chakram and sliced the stranger in the back with both weapons. More static blared from the stranger as they staggered.

Quincy pulled the stranger's sword down and slashed them across the chest with one of his blades. Tech-u followed up with a slash to the stranger's arm, then another to their head.

Static spilled out of the stranger. They reached into their clock and pulled out a staff made of ice. The stranger swung the staff to reinforce the storm around them.

The winds picked up again to create another blizzard. The brothers stood back to back, Quincy held out his arm the create a shield while Tech-u held up his chakrams. "Where is he?"

"I can't see anything. Quincy, thoughts?"

Quincy snapped his fingers to summon goggles over the brothers' eyes. "That should help."

"Here!" The stranger rushed at Tech-u with their sword raised. Tech-u blocked the sword with his chakrams then Quincy conjured a hammer to strike the stranger. Once they were down Quincy conjured chains to bind the stranger. "Now then."

A large black ring appeared, hovering over the right side of the stranger's back. Static came from the stranger as they rose up. Quincy strengthened his chain to keep them down until the chains snapped.

A silver sword materialized in the ring, the stranger pulled the sword out and flew at Quincy. Tech-u jumped in front of him to block with his chakrams. The stranger's sword broke one of the chakrams and sent Tech-u flying into the snow.

"Tech-u!" Quincy tightened his fists as his teeth clinched. He turned to the stranger and a pillar of light rose up from beneath him, changing Quincy into his HDD form. The stranger charged at Quincy and swung their sword.

Quincy evaded the attack and hurled four chains to bind the stranger again, this time Quincy spun the stranger around and threw them into the snow. After they crashed Quincy punched them in the back of the head, he grabbed the stranger by the neck and repeatedly slammed them into the snow.

"Don't you EVER!" Quincy created several qatars to stab to enemy, each hit caused more static from them. Quincy hurled the stranger into the air and impaled them with a spear then threw them back to the ground. When the stranger crashed again Quincy created a giant fist and smashed their upper body. "Harm my little brother." The rest of the stranger disappeared.

Quincy flew to Tech-u who pushed himself up. "Tech-u!" Quincy grabbed onto his brother's shoulders. "Are you hurt? How bad is it? I know I got an elixir somewhere-"

"Quincy!" Tech-u Shoved his brother's arms away. "I'm fine, really. The snow softened the landing. It's my chakrams that broke."

"Still... what were you thinking? If you got hurt, if anything happened to you... I... I'd, I..." Quincy changed back to his human form, he threw his arms around tech-u and held him tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't loss you Tech-u."

Tech-u sighed and hugged his brother. "I know, I know." The brothers let go of each other and stepped back. "That goes for you too brother."

"Okay." Quincy shivered from the cold then from a barrier over them to block the snow. "Let's get inside somewhere and wait for this blizzard to end."

The brothers spotted a cafe and entered, inside Quincy took a seat at a booth while Tech-u went to the counter. Quincy stared out at the snow storm as he thought about the fought.

"You okay then bro?" Tech-u sat in the booth across from Quincy after he placed two bowls of soup in front of them.

"This was the third time that thing attacked us."

"Who cares? You crushed the thing."

"Doesn't mean it won't be back, or there'll be more of them."

"But we have nothing to go on. Until then all we can do is defend ourselves."

Quincy nods a few times. "You're right."

"I know, now let's hope this storm ends. Hats got to be worried about us."

The brothers ate their soup as they waited for the snow storm to stop and allow them to return home.

...

In an underground cavern static appeared all over the cave. The static gathered together to form a clock. The clock floated up and hover through the cavern. Going deeper into the cave the clock reached a large dark glowing crystal.

The clock placed it's sleeve on the crystal and it began to shine as well. The clock backed away then hovered to some of the other large crystals in the cavern. The clock waved it's sleeve on each crystal, making them shine with their colors darkened.

When the clock was finished it floated back to the dark crystal, it raised it's sleeves then swung them down. The crystals burst out of the cavern walls in the form of creatures. Each them glances to the clock then run out of the cave.

The clock turned back to the dark crystal and placed it's sleeve on it again.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?+{:

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	18. Crystal Invations

Chapter. 18

"So tired... How much longer Nep jr?" It was early morning in the land of planeptune. The lands CPUs walked down a road in their city to do a little shopping.

"It's just up ahead, if this is too much for you then why did you want to come?"

"Oh silly, as your big sister I gotta look out for you."

Nepgear's phone rang, she opened to see Histoire was calling. "Hello Histy."

"Nepgear are you with Neptune?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" A building in the distance crumbled.

"Yes, there's a monster attacking the city! You and Neptune have to stop it!"

"We're on it Histy! Transform!" Neptune changed into her goddess form, Nepgear changed as well and the two flew off to see the damage.

In the air the CPUs saw a green crystal rhino charging into the buildings and cars, destroying everything around it.

"We have to stop it!" Nepgear flew towards the crystal beast while Neptune held up her hand.

"32 bit mega blade!" A large energy sword appeared, Neptune pointed to the beast and the sword was hurled at it. The sword crashed into the rhino but dissipated on contact. "That thing is tough."

Nepgear swung her blade into the beast and her weapon bounced off. Nepgear's sword began to glow the green as the crystal monster. "What's this?"

"Nepgear!" Neptune grabbed her sister by her arm and pulled her higher to evade the rhino's charge. "Focus Sister." Neptune descended and dashed into the rhino's side. "Cross Combo!" Neptune slashed at the crystal monster but each strike was bouncing off, only chipping it's body.

The rhino stood on it's hind legs and swung its upper body into Neptune, she held up her sword to block but was still pushed back.

"Panzer Blade!" Nepgear's blade shined with an amber glow, she sliced at the crystal beast with each attack easily cutting through it. Nepgear raised her sword for the final it, slamming her sword on the beast to shatter it.

Neptune steadied herself and floated beside Nepgear. "What was that?"

The glow on Nepgear's sword died down to a shimmer then fully faded away. "I don't know where that power came from."

Neptune hovered over the shattered crystal beast, she picked up a shard and felt the energy radiating from it. "We should go to In-D and speak to Quincy about this."

"Right." The CPUs took off into the air and flew to In-D.

...

Meanwhile in Lastation Noire worked on her computer. I'd been a week since Quincy's visit, with their new partnership Lastation's shares were still low but were no longer in a free fall.

The door opened with a knock, letting Uni walk in. "Noire. Are you busy?"

"I'm-" Noire looked up from her computer to see Uni across the room with a wishful look. _"Right now Uni is hurting. She wants you to know that she loves you, and that you love her too."_ Hearing Quincy's works caused her to let out a long breath. "I have a little time." Noire stood up and was about to close her computer when a news article appeared.

"What is this?" It was a report on a red crystal bird flying over the city, tearing up the top of buildings. "We have some work to do! You ready?"

"Right behind you Noire!" The CPUs transformed into their HDD forms, Niore threw open the windows and the flew out into the sky. They immediately spotted the crystal beast and rushed it.

Uni started by firing on the beast, each bullet only chipping at the monster's body. The crystal beast turned to the CPUs, it shriek and flew at them full speed. Uni kept shooting as it came closer, she held up her rifle and drifted back.

Noire raised her sword and slammed to down on the bird's head to stagger it the fallowed with a flip to strike the beast in the head with her heel.

The crystal beast started to fall and Uni opened fire again. The crystal bird re-balanced itself, it flapped its winds to create strong drafts to cause more damage to the city.

"Stop it!" Noire flew down after the beast as Uni fired a few shots then charged her rifle. "Brave cannon!" A large beam clashed with the crystal bird only serving to slow it down.

Running out of options Uni rushed in, she swung her rifle to smack the crystal bird in the head and stagger it. "Uni! Follow me!" Noire flew straight up into the air, Uni fallowed with the bird right behind them.

"What are we going to do?"

Noire reached the clouds and stopped. The crystal bird climbed higher into the sky to catch up. "Uni bash it's face in!" Noire struck the beast in the head with her sword and staggered it, Uni fallowed by hitting it with her gun again and the beast began to fall.

The CPUs fell with the beast, both of them striking its head to keep it dazed. When they reached the building tops the CPUS stopped fallowing the crystal beast and watched it crash into the ground, shattering on impact.

The CPUs hovered over the bird's remains. Uni picked up a piece of the monster then tapped it lightly.

"You know what this is?" Asked Noire.

"I think it's from In-D. I read on their website that they were making things like this. Crystal animals." Uni snaps her gaze to her older sister. "I've only been on their site to spy on them! I swear!"

Noire took the piece from Uni then dropped it. "Quincy will have some explaining to do."

...

Snow gently fell in the sky over Lowee as Rom and Ram build a house out of snow as Blanc watched and pointed to weak spots in the structure.

"Rom pat the snow harder!" Ram dropped a arm full of snow in front of her sister. "It needs to be strong to be the roof."

"Strong." Rom pats the snow with both hands. Once she was finished Rom and Ram tried to lift the snow but to avail.

"Let me help." Blanc grabbed a side and the three lifted the snow, placing it on top of the makeshift home.

"Thank you Blanc!" The twins shouted as they jumped up and hugged Blanc.

 _"Family is the most important thing in the world, without it what do we have?"_ Quincy's words echoed in Blanc's mind. She gently ruffed her sisters hair.

The ground shook fiercely causing the CPUs to loss their balance and destroying what they built. The twins picked up the snow and watched it crumble in their hands.

Jumping out of the snow a yellow crystal lion appeared, the beast howled and lunged at the twins. Blanc swung her hammer and sent the beast back, she changed into her HDD form and chased after the beast. "Go to hell you stupid rock!" Banc swung her ax and the lion teeth clamped onto the weapon.

"Blanc!" The twins held up their staffs then to combine their magic to form ice in the lion's mouth. The ice expanded causing the lion's mouth to open and release Blanc's weapon. Blanc pulled her ax back and swung up to strike the lion in the jaw, sending it flying into the air.

"Ice coffin!" The twins combined their magic to encase the lion in ice. Blanc flew up to the tapped monster and struck it down with her ax, breaking the ice and sending the crystal beast crashing into the ground. The lion stood on shacking legs as its body was covered in fractures. Blanc descended and stared down the beast as it howled and charged at her.

The twins used their magic to strengthen Blanc as she rushed to meet the crystal beast. The lion leaped at Blanc with its fangs ready to eat her. Blanc drifted slight to her left then swung her ax. The weapon struke the beast in the mouth and sliced through its body, cutting the monster in half.

Blanc screamed as she broke the crystal lion into smaller pieces. Now that the remains were almost turned to dust Blanc took a deep breath and picked up a small bit of the beast. "Quincy." Blanc thought back to her research on In-D, remembering their study on creating crystal pets. Blanc crushed the bit in her hand and turned to her sisters. "We're going to In-D."

...

"On that's cute." Vert scoured the internet on her laptop, looking up information on In-D. She stopped on a page that talked about crystal pets and the development of them. She spotted a part that asked for donations in exchange for a free pet when their finished.

Vert spotted a pink crystal puppy and was about to send in some credits when a loud noise of a building falling took her attention. Vert ran down to the basilicom's lobby to find the entrance destroyed by a blue crystal bear.

Vert changed into her HDD form and dashed at the bear. The beast stood on its hind legs and swiped at Vert with its claws. After backing away from the second swipe Vert spun her spear and dived at the crystal beast. "Rain Ratnapura!" Vert plunged her spear into the bear's chest. Just as it was starting to crack the bear brought down its paws.

Vert floated back and the paws crashed into the floor. "Would you stop that. I don't come to your home and trash it." The bear swiped its claws at Vert, she floated up over beast and summoned a magic seal. "Sylhet spear!" A large spear burst out of the seal and impaled the bear, pinning it to the floor.

Vert flew to the roof, planting her feet then kicked off to build up speed. Vert pointed her spear at the bear's head and pierced through its head to break it into shards. The large spear keeping the bear's body pinned shattered, breaking the bear to bits.

Vert grabbed a piece of the crystal monster as they fell. "Who would do this?" Vert thought back to what she was reading only moments ago. "Maybe Tech-u would know something about this." Vert flew into the sky and straight for In-D to see it candidate.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?+{:

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time, CG out. PEACE!


	19. Connection

Chapter. 19

In the late morning Quincy walked along the upper level of his city, all around him shops opened for waiting customers. Going past a couple of trees he spotted a new business being built into a tree. _"The new guide, construction should be done soon."_ Quincy looked around the city then back to the guild. _"It's in the center of the city and on the upper level so it should be easy to get find."_

Quincy started to fidget. _"But what if it'd be easier to put it on the lower level and that would've been better. But IF picked this spot for those reasons, maybe I should've said something, but what if she got mad for questioning her?"_

"Morning Sliver Heart."

Quincy spun around to find IF. He smiled warmly with his hand over his heart. "Please IF we're friends. Call me Quincy."

IF looked past the CPU to see the construction. "Looking good. I thought it would've taken longer."

 _"Oh good, she's not upset."_ Quincy let out a silent breath. "Of course, The people of In-D can do great work when they have motive. Though that motive is freedom to make what they want, so forgive us if it's not true to the guild's plans."

"It's fine, it'll give it personality."

"With the influx of people and new work it'll hopefully help keep the crystal beast at a manageable level." Quincy glanced to IF. "Thank you. I couldn't have gotten this far without your help."

"It's what I do."

"Quincy!" Tech-u shouted to his brother as he ran to him. "I need-"

"More money?"

"Yes."

"On what?" Quincy crossed his arms. "I just gave you five grand an hour ago."

Tech-u took off his backpack then show Quincy a tool kit inside. "That was for this."

"Five grand for that?" Quincy shook his head and handed his brother more credits. "Fine, but this is the last of it. Got it? Any more you're on your own."

"This will be that last, don't worry."

"You said that the last four times."

"Just like what you said the last eight times." Tech-u put on his backpack and ran off.

Quincy sighed then glanced to IF. "What?"

"You're spoiling him."

"I know..." Quincy turned away. "I just want Tech-u to be happy. I can never say no to anything involving him."

IF sighed. "You sound like Compa."

"Is that bad?" Quincy brought his hands together.

"No, Compa is a close friend."

"Okay." Quincy and IF's phones beeped, letting them know it was now noon. "Would you like to come to my place for lunch?"

"Sure, I could eat something."

"Okay then. This way." Quincy walked beside IF as they traveled to the basilicom.

...

Tech-u walked out of a shop carrying a large computer and bags of parts hanging for his arms. "Really should've asked Quincy and IF to come with me for all this."

Walking down the street Tech-u spotted an outdoor vendor selling crystal shards of all sizes and colors. He glanced at the shards and was about to pay it no mind when he spotted a black witch hat with a golden leaf and thorned purple rose spiraling around it.

"Wait..." Tech-u approached the vendor and put down his computer. "Can I see that hat?" The vendor gave Tech-u the hat. The candidates felt a strong sense of nostalgia from the hat.

After flicking the rose a few times Tech-u tried it on. He pulled out his phone to see his reflection and saw his eyes, hair, and skin turn pale. Tech-u blinked and everything was back to normal. "Weird. Maybe Quincy will know about this." Tech-u took off the hat and turned to the vendor. "I'll take it." Tech-u paid for the hat, put it back on as he picked up his new pc to take home.

...

"I'm home!" Tech-u opened the front door, spotting a grey and blue coat hanging by the door. _"IF here too? Must be talking shop."_ Tech-u walked down the hall to the kitchen, he stopped by the living room when he heard IF.

"Then La Delphinus granted the heroine the holy light to defeat the overlord!"

"And keep the demon in her arm under better control, and get a new dark power too!"

"Because the overlord has a bodyguard that uses light magic! Can we put that in?"

"Already done."

Looking inside Tech-u saw IF acting while Quincy was smiling madly as he rapidly typed on his laptop. Tech-u nods and walks off to his room.

After he opened the door and placed his backpack, pc, bags, and hat on his bed his phone went off. "Hello?" A lot of quacking came from the other end. Tech-u went back to the living room. "Quincy! Hat wants a word."

"Okay! IF if you would like to see what we got?" Quincy stood up and turned to laptop to IF then went to his brother. "What's up?" Quincy took Tech-u's phone. "Hello Hat? Yes, It's charging, I'll deal with it." Quincy hung up and handed the phone back. "Another crystal beast this one is coming to the surface fast."

"Need a hand?" Asked Tech-u.

"Certainly. IF would you like to come?"

"Sure, someone needs to look after you boys." Quincy chuckled while Tech-u deadpanned.

The three went to the lift and rode it to the underground caverns. "So any info on this crystal beast?" Asked Tech-u.

Quincy put on his gauntlets which gave off a teal light. "Shouldn't be to tough, this one comes from the deeper levels but doesn't have the same strength as the other from that far down. We might not have to go HDD for this one."

"Where did you get those gauntlets?" IF leaned closer to get a better look at them.

Quincy glanced down at them. "I was born with them. Many took a look at and can't figure them out. Though we made some important tech from their study." He snaps his fingers and reaches into his coat. "Right, IF. Those are for you."

Quincy took out a pair of handles. They ignited to create qatars made of blue energy. The CPU shuts them off and hands the weapons to IF. "We need to use special cutting tools to shape the crystals, figured why not made them stronger and, bam! Crystal killers." Quincy shrugs. "Name subject to change."

The lift doors opened and the three entered the caverns. "This way." Quincy lead the others as his sights were locked on his gauntlet. "Seems the monster didn't get past the second gate so it should be close."

"Second gate?" Asked IF.

Tech-u jumped to walked beside IF. "The lift in the basilicom isn't the only way into the cavern. There's a big cave entrance on the west side of In-D, that's were the crystal beasts keep getting out. We have a gate to try them, didn't always work so we set up a second one. Once we get a little deeper in we'll set up a third one."

IF nods. "I see. So with the guild's help we'll be able to get to the core of the cave and find this distortion."

The three reached the gate which was an energy barrier. At the barrier was an amber mantis slashing at the gate with its scythe hands.

Quincy held out his arms as energy from into claws around them. "You two ready?"

Tech-u summoned his chakrams as IF took out her new energy qatars.

Quincy rushed in and sliced the beast's tail off with his claws. The beast howled and turned to it's attackers when IF cut off it left leg. The beast swung its scythe at IF, Quincy riased his hand to create a pillar under IF to lift her out of the way. IF jumped off the pillar and slid her qatars along the beast's back.

Tech-u threw his chakrams at the mantis' blades, cutting them off. Quincy plunged his claw into the mantis' chest and ripped it out. The beast fell to the ground, it raised it's head which was cut off by IF.

Quincy dispelled his claws and checked his gauntlets that shined white. "That should do it." Quincy took picked up a shard of the mantis then looked to Tech-u and IF. "Thank you both, couldn't have done it without you."

Tech-u's chakrams disappeared. "Sure you could've. Just not as stylishly."

Quincy picks up another shard and scans them with his gauntlet. The gauntlets shined red and he tossed them to Tech-u. "You'll get a lot of power out of these."

"Sweet. I'll get that ship ready real soon!"

"Ship?" Asked IF.

"I'm building an airship. Quincy said we can go to Planetune when it's done! Want to see it?"

"Alright. Lead the way."

Tech-u quickly got started on explaining his airship design to IF.

Quincy took a few steps when he felt something deeper into the cavern. Turning back to the shards when he heard a maniacal laughter. He grabbed a hand full of shards and saw pale eyes look back at him. Quincy dropped the shards and stepped back as they lost their glow.

"Quincy, you okay?" Shouted Tech-u.

"Yeah... Yeah I'll be right there." Quincy spun away from the shards and left the cavern with the others.

! #$%^&*()_+}":+{:

Please review, it keeps us writers going. till next time, CG out. PEACE!


	20. Cracked

Chapter. 20

The lift doors closed once the three were inside and began to carry them to the top. "You okay bro?" Quincy didn't answer. "Bro!"

"Wha!" Quincy jumped at the call.

"You were spacing out."

"Sorry."

"What's on your mind?" Asked IF.

"That crystal beast. It was from the lower levels but it didn't have the strength of one from there."

"Not every crystal is made the same. Some of the ones close to the entrance are stronger them most."

"Still." Quincy's mind was more on the eyes he saw in shards then the monster they fought. Quincy shook his head and smiled to his brother. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. By the way I bought this weird hat while out getting my pc, it's in my room right now."

"Why is it weird?"

"It felt familiar, like I should know it but I don't."

 _"Like me with the caves."_ Quincy thought for a moment then nods. "Okay. Let's go see it."

The lift doors opened to let the three out at the top of the tree. When they stepped out they were greeted by all of gameindustri's CPUs.

Quincy cleared his throat then approached them. "Ladies! Welcome back to In-D. What brings you all here today?"

The goddesses gathered around Quincy, Uni spoke first. "We're here because of your crystal monsters!"

"What now?"

"You're pets attacked my basilicom and broke down the entrance." Said Vert.

Noire stepped in front of everyone. "You're beast caused damage to my city."

"One came to lowee and attacked my sisters!" Blanc took her turn to shout.

"I didn't know anything about these attacks. I have systems in place so if the beasts try to escape I'd know."

"Then explain how they ended up in four nations?" Asked Ram.

"I, I... I don't know." Quincy's hands began to fidget.

"So Quincy was the villain the whole time?" Asked Neptune.

"Is this you're game? Get us to drop our guard first then attack with our people?" Berated Noire.

"Do you think I would let this slide!" Shout Blanc.

"How disappointing." Signed Vert.

"I... I, I..." Quincy held his chest as his breathes became more shallow.

"Oh no." Tech-u jumped in front of the CPUs. "Hey! It's not our fault for what happened. We had nothing to do with it!"

IF saw Quincy was shacking then stood beside Tech-u to defend him. "Okay calm down girls, I just saw In-D's way of detecting the crystal beast, and it's far from perfect."

"But the beasts came from In-D." Pointed Neptune.

"That means someone let them out, right?" Comment Vert.

Noire signed. "And after teaching you how to run a nation."

"Yeah!" Uni shouted.

"But I... I..." Quincy stepped back as he clinched his chest. He was having trouble breathing.

"Can you prove Quincy was involved?" Tech-u stood up for his brother.

Ram pointed to Tech-u. "Can you prove that wasn't?"

"Did you all bring any shards from the beasts with you?" The CPUs looked at each other, causing Tech-u to face palm. "If you can bring back some shards then Quincy can scan them and learn more about what happened."

"Alright then. I'll be back soon." Noire changed into her HDD form. "Can't believe I have to fly home and back." Noire ascended and flew off.

"Wait sis!" Uni changed her form as well to chase after her.

"Fine." Blanc changed her form, followed by Rom and Ram. "I'll get your damn shard then I'll have proof to beat your asses!" Rom looked back to Quincy before she went after her sisters.

Once the lowee CPUs left Vert changed as well. "Very well. I guess it was rash of me to jump to assumptions. I'll be back soon."

As Vert flew away Neptune changed to her HDD form. "Then let us be off and settle this right. I'll return with a shard" Neptune turned and flew into the sky.

Nepgear was about to change as well but stopped when Quincy fell to his knees. Nepgear approached the CPU but she and IF were pushed back. "No! give him space!"

"What's happening?" Nepgear looked over his shoulder, Quincy lowered his upper body with one hand on the ground and the other on his face.

"It happens sometimes. Just please, stay back and let me handle it." Tech-u kneeled down beside his brother.

Quincy's body was shaking badly. "I failed... I failed them..." Quincy sobbed.

Tech-u slowly placed his hand on Quincy's back. "You didn't fail anyone Quincy. Come on, no one is blaming you. Something happened, we'll fix it." Quincy was still shaking badly and started to cry.

Tech-u carefully pulled his hand back and stood up. "IF, Nepgear watch him." Tech-u ran to the house, hurling the door open as he rushed inside.

IF kneeled beside Quincy, taking Tech-u's place. "It's gonna be fine, they jump the gun a few times but it happens, don't let it get you down." Nepgear watched them, not knowing how to help him.

"Okay!" Tech-u ran out with two bottles. Tech-u opened one to take out two pills and held them out to Quincy with a bottle of water. "Quincy, bro. Time for these again."

Quincy slowly looked up to Tech-u, he carefully took the pills and washed them down with the water. "Help me get him up." Tech-u lifted one arm over his shoulders. Nepgear lifted the other. They walked to the outdoor table as IF pulled out a chair and set Quincy in it.

"There now." Nepgear dust off her hands. "Will he be okay?"

Tech-u brushed his hair out of his face. "He'll be okay soon."

IF saw Quincy's eyes, they were cold and lifeless. "What happened to Quincy? What was in those pills?"

Tech-u sighed and showed the pill bottle. "Quincy may act cool and collected but it's just an act. He has anxiety problems so he needs medicine for it. If he has an anxiety attack, like just now, he needs a double dose." Tech-u glances to his unmoving brother. "But it comes with the side effect of making him, well this. Catatonic."

"Goodness..." Nepgear covered her mouth.

Tech-u put the bottle into his jacket. "I'm asking, no begging both of you to never tell anyone about this, ever. You saw what happened over a misunderstanding. If the other CPUs found out it would destroy him."

"Okay." Said Nepgear.

IF glanced to Quincy again. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Tech-u looked to the sky then to his watch. "I'll be late in the evening when the other CPUs get back, so I doubt they'll be back until morning.

"Goodness! I, maybe I should hurry home!"

"You can stay if you want, you'll just becoming back anyway, right?"

Nepgear thought for a moment. "I don't want-"

"I wouldn't have offered if it was a problem."

"I, I guess it'll be fine. Thank you."

Tech-u nods and turns to IF. You're welcome to stay too."

"Sure. you still need to should me your airship."

Nepgear perked up. "Oh right! I've been think about that and I think I know what's wrong with the system."

"I'll take your help when it's done Quincy will let me go see planeptune."

"You'll love it! There's a place I go when look for software that can handle powerful systems."

The candidates walked towards the garage as they continued to talk about tech. IF glanced to Quincy one more time, who still hasn't moved. "If Tech-u is leaving him here then it must be fine." IF followed after the candidates.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?+{:

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time, CG out. PEACE!


End file.
